Wings of Freedom
by Fauxstales
Summary: A young man, Alfred Jones, aspiring to take revenge on the Titans for destroying his village, joins the militia in hopes of becoming a member of the Survey Corps. One thing, however, stands in the way of his dream: one Corporal Arthur Kirkland, a commander of the Military Police who seems to have made it his goal to foil Alfred's plans at every turn.
1. Chapter 1

It was hot...or was it cold? He couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

_Oh no. Oh god! Of course it would be you!_

Me? Well who else would it be? Any why did that voice seem so familiar?

_Rookie, can you hear me? Ch-Why won't it stop?_

What won't stop? The encroaching darkness? The feeling of emptiness?

_There's so much blood…_

Oh. Right. That wasn't stopping either, was it?

_Those bloody Titans! Didn't even bother to finish you quickly. _

Titans...Was he still fighting them?

_Don't you DARE die on me, Rookie!_

Why would you care? Who are you anyway…?

_Alfred! Just hold on...ALFRED!_

"ALFRED!"

Alfred's head jerked up from his sad excuse for a bed, nearly slamming into the ceiling as, despite the fact he was one of the tallest in his squad, he always managed to get stuck with the top bunk. He sat there, half awake, blinking and rubbing his eyes to chase away what last bits of slumber clung to him. They desperately called him to return to the soft embrace of his pillow, yet the light from the window reminded him that the time for sleeping had ended. The echo of a certain shrieking voice helped too.

"**Alfred F. Jones, get your lazy arse out here this instant or so help me I will make you run laps until you drop dead!"**

Without a moment to lose, Alfred quickly launched himself from the top bunk and landed effortlessly on the wooden floor. In a flash he was dressed, face washed, and in the middle of struggling to put on his 3-D Maneuver Gear, when a familiar figure burst through the door.

"Geeze, Matie! At least knock first," he reprimanded, snapping the last strap tight across his thigh before looking up at his roommate. "I could have been indecent."

"You'll look a lot worse if you don't get out there before the Corporal comes and drags you to the training ground personally."

Alfred only smiled back confidently. Matthew was the last person in the training corps he would have chosen to room with-despite the fact that the boy looked surprisingly identical to himself. You know, only _less handsome_. Still, Matt had grown on him over the three years they had shared a room, and with the eve of their graduation fast approaching, he appreciated his companionship when situations like this arose.

"Aww Matt, you worry too much. I've got at least five more minutes before-"

A resounding bang jolted the two young men backwards. Matthew and Alfred clung to each other, expecting the devil himself to come bursting through the door.

They were close.

Instead of coming in kicking and screaming, the door swung open eerily slow, revealing the figure of a messy-haired blonde man, shorter in stature but exuding disdain and authority.

"Co-Corporal! What brings you here?"

Alfred managed to stutter, pushing himself away from Matt's arms to fuss with dismissing the creases in his uniform.

"You know very well what I'm doing here, Rookie." the man answered, raising his steely green eyes and boring them into Alfred's blue ones, piercing his very soul. "Training started over and hour ago. Your Roommate here did a commendable job covering your arse, but there is a limit to how much incompetence I can stand."

He took a few calculated steps forward, Alfred doing everything his power not to flinch.

"And you, Alfred Jones, force me to meet that quota. Every. Day."

The two men stood less than a foot apart now, Alfred gulping as he stared directly into the Corporal's eyes. They were honestly hard to find behind those gigantic eyebrows of his, but now did not seem like a good time to bring them up. Finally, his resolve broke, and he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"S-Sorry, Sir! I assure you, it won't happen again."

A smirk crossed over the other man's lips. That satisfied, overbearing grin clashing with those thick, furrowed brows. He said not a word, turning on his heels and making his way back to the entrance.

"See that it doesn't, Rookie."

This time, the door produced a deafening 'slam', the Corporal's shape disappearing, leaving the roommates in an unhealthy silence. It seemed like an eternity passed until Alfred let out a sigh, allowing his shoulders to sag.

"Well that was close."

"Close?! Corporal Kirkland looked like he was about to bite your head off!"

Alfred lifted his hand quizzically to his head, patting his face as he smiled back at Matt.

"Hmm...Well it feels like it's still there, so I guess I'm alright." Alfred winked at the disgruntled face his friend made.

"You-"

"Hey now, Matie! Look what you're doing, making me stay later so I can get in even _more_ trouble."

Alfred passed by Matthew's shoulder, placing his hand on it firmly.

"And that man wonders where my delinquent behavior comes from."

Alfred laughed, barely dodging Matthew's left hook when he raced out of the cabin and on to the training grounds.

The two managed to sneak past a few of the other commanding officers as they melted in with their peers. It was to their advantage that they all wore the same outfit. However, both the males' height-and their unusual cowlicks-drew too much attention, and it wasn't long before they were spotted by none-other than the one they wanted to avoid the most.

"So nice of you two to join us today." He addressed them in the same demanding, cold tone of voice as before. Corporal Arthur Kirkland stood at the front lines, hands behind his back and a stern expression on his face. The two sunk lower.

"To those of you gathered here, this day marks the week before your final examination."

"Oh great, just in time for a lecture," Alfred scoffed, "Why did I wake up so early again?"

"Shhh!" Matthew elbowed his companion in the side.

"This is not only a testament to your skills as individuals, but your resolution and resolve as defenders of the entirety of the Human race. Together, we will prevail against the Titan menace! I expect that each and every one of you, " the Corporal's eyes drifted in Alfred's direction, " Will be prepared to put your very lives on the line for Humanity's sake. Do not let years of intense training and instruction by some of the most outstanding militia in the world have been in vain."

Alfred could feel the back of his neck growing hot as he held Corporal Kirkland's gaze for what seemed like an eternity before the man broke away. The Corporal's back straightened, his small fists clenching. Right over the heart, left over the back: a ritual observed daily, if not hourly at this place. Feet together, their leader saluted them as the remainder of the crowd mirrored his actions and responded in unison: "Yes Sir!"

After the morning's announcement, the camp returned to training, some of the recruits doing laps, others practicing their skills on the 3DMG stanchions, and still others in route to the forests for terrain conditioning. Matthew and Alfred had been stationed at the latter, and were now making their way via horse to the location. Alfred rode just a length behind Matthew, his eyes unfocused and mind wandering. Suddenly, he was ware of another pacing beside him.

"Holy cannoli, Alfred! What did you do ta Corporal to make him so mad at you this time, ah?" It was Feliciano: the young man of Italian heritage that wasn't too bright when it came to battle tactics, but was surprisingly good at thinking on his feet.

Alfred returned the inquiry with his usual grace, a cocksure grin slapped on his features. He tightened the grip on his reins ever so slightly.

"Ha-ha! I know, right? That man just has it cut out for me. It's not like I'm the only one who ever sleeps in."

Feliciano blushed beneath his cape. He had a dangerous habit of breaking in the middle of the day to participate in what he called 'seistas'. He had been caught on more than one occasion by a certain Commander, Ms. Louise, whose soft spot for Feliciano's cooking was the only thing that had kept him from being expelled. Feliciano finally chuckled at Alfred's jest and rolled his eyes towards the front of the group.

"But seriously, Alfred, watch how you act around him. He still has the power to eject you from the program. You're too good, and it's too close to graduation for that."

Alfred waved a hand dismissively.

"Well you just proved your own point there-there's nothing to worry about! I'm WAY too good for them to even _think _of dropping me."

"Ve~," the worry hadn't left his voice, "If you say so."

Feliciano pressed his steed onwards, Alfred following his path until he spotted the Corporal's black stallion. The image of a unicorn was emblazoned on the dark-green cape he wore so proudly, the crest rippling ever-so-slightly with each bounce.

_The Military police_, Alfred thought, _Figures a guy like him would want to cower behind the Walls._

Alfred clicked his teeth, lips pursed. He wasn't lying when he'd boasted about his skill. He was sure that he was among the two ten recruits, which would soon give him the privilege to choose which branch of the military he would join. Although he held much respect for the Stationary troops ever since their valiant efforts to try and save Wall Maria, that wasn't nearly heroic enough for him. All he could ever envision was to be a member of the Survey Corps. He longed for life outside the Walls, to destroy those blasted beast at their very core, to save Humanity, and regain their place in this world. He felt it was his life's calling-no, his life's mission to do so.

Determination on his face, he remained fixed upon the bouncy, untidy blonde hair of his slave-driving Corporal at the head of the pack.

_I'll be damned if I let someone like him stop me. _


	2. Chapter 2

_One, 15 meter class 20 lengths left. Two 5 meter class to the rear. Cycle back, take out the two small guys, ambush the big guy and hope he doesn't get the upper-hand when you're finishing off the others. _

Alfred had run through the routine in his mind at least ten times, but he was working with a team this time; there was always that increased margin of error. It was why he'd always preferred working alone. He was an ace at handling the maneuver gear, his strength and accuracy with the blade couldn't be matched, it was his cooperation that suffered. From behind him, his ears recognized the sound of retracting wires: Matthew was getting into position. Now was the time to strike.

Alfred fired his cables into the bark of the massive tree nearest the smaller pair of Titans and swung forward, making a wide arch with his blades.

"HYAH!"

With one great thrust, he sliced the nape of the monster's neck clean off, a chunk falling to the ground with a satisfying 'thud'.

"Ha ha! Look at that-like taking candy from a baby!"

Matthew appeared from the opposite side, taking a relatively shallow swipe at the remaining 5 meter Titan. Not as impressive as Alfred's kill, but it would be enough to do some damage. His partner shot another cable to join Alfred in the safety of the trees.

"I never really understood that expression…"

Alfred gave Matt a look of disbelief, shifting between the "unfinished" Titan and his friend.

"You know, it's just so easy that it's something you don't even know if it's worth doing."

He pushed himself off the ragged bark to gain momentum, drew his blades, and aimed for the weak spot once again, more than doubling the length of Matthew's previous cut. He flipped backwards in the air, planting his feet on a branch a few feet higher than the Titan to stand triumphantly and admire his handy work.

"Ya know, cause kids aren't suppose to have candy, I guess…"

He had just started to sheath his blades when a loud crash erupted beside him, immediately followed by the colossal arm of the 15 meter class. It knocked Alfred out of the tree as if he were shooing a fly, the young man free-falling for a few seconds until his brain switched back on. He deployed his gear, taking shelter on an adjacent branch out of the Titan's reach.

"Shit! Forgot about the last Titan!"

"You bet your arse you did, Jones!"

Alfred's eyes searched for the source of the rebuke, catching a glimpse of the lithe, fluid movements of his Corporal. Corporal Kirkland seemed to fly through the forest effortlessly like a bird, performing a backflip to land on the branch just above Alfred. He glared down at him with an indescribable expression.

"Williams had already done enough damage to take down the 5 memter. By returning to it to 'perfect' the cut, you left yourself AND your teammates open to attack. If this had been a real scenario, you would be _dead_ right now."

Alfred shrugged it off, sheathing his remaining blade back into its holster.

"Well I guess that I'm lucky it wasn't then, huh?  
"In a few short weeks it will be, Rookie! You can't keep living so care free when those monsters want nothing more than to squash you like a bug and rip you to shreds. Your youthful 'dreams' of being humanity's hero has no chance of becoming a reality if you treat this all like a game."

Alfred's brow creased, nails digging into the cold steel of his launch gear. He wanted to shout back at this man with all manners of profanity, but a small glance at Matthew in the distance, waving his hands in utter rejection to the idea, convinced him otherwise. Eventually Alfred sighed, exasperated.

"I'll be more careful, Sir. Thank you for sharing wisdom from your _many_ years of service."

Kirkland, although detecting a hint of sarcasm in Alfred's voice, was appeased and sprang forward, zipping off into the maze of trees. Alfred bit his lip hard as he traced the Corporal's silhouette, barely noticing when Matthew joined him on his perch.

"You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?"

Alfred huffed as his view shifted to the ground, lost in the mess he'd left behind of the saw-dust filled remains of their "Titan" stand-ins. It was just a test-why did that guy have to be so uptight?

Later that night, Alfred sat in the dining hall among his rather large group of friends. Being as charismatic and talented as he was, he'd easily risen up in the ranks of "most popular recruit"-second only to one of his best friends, Sasha Braus. She was a loveable girl, obsessed with food as much as he was, and with an appetite to match. Many wondered why the two hadn't become a couple yet, but Alfred knew Sasha had her eyes set on someone else.

"Those were some pretty sweet moves you pulled off today, Al! Man, I would kill to move that fast."

Connie Springer was another good friend of Alfred's, who sat directly across from him, admiration ringing in his words. He was a short lad with an equally short hair who was known for his spunk and his unorthodox ways of utilizing the 3MG. Alfred let out a boisterous laugh, one that would have made the whole hall turn around _if_ they all weren't use to hearing it on a daily basis.

"Yeah, it's too bad Corporal grumpy had to go and steal your thunder." Sasha added, plopping down in the chair next to Alfred and stuffing another loaf of bread in her mouth.

"Heh, you'd think that guy had a vendetta against me." Alfred smirked, leaning back on two legs in his chair. "But don't worry, once our examination comes around, I'll show him a sight that will make his bushy brows stand on end." He lifted his hands to his forehead, interlacing three fingers where his brows would have been. He frowned deeply, doing his best impression of the cantankerous leader.

The table burst into a fit of laughter, Alfred soon joining in as well.

"You know what I think?" a voice hissed from a few tables away. "I think he's obsessed with you-no, I'd say _infatuated._"

A hush fell over the hall as Alfred nearly fell backwards out of his seat. He turned angrily towards the accuser to face the two-toned upstart that was grinning from ear to ear: Jean Kirschstein.

Jean had always been one to start confrontations but never finish them. He was a blow-hard upstart that was lucky to have friends like Marco Bott at his side or Alfred would have ignored him completely. Or just pummel him, which was what he was highly considering doing at the moment.

"And what do you mean by that, **Je-en**?" Alfred answered, barely glancing over his shoulder to his opponent, enjoying how the young man cringed at the mispronunciation of his name.

"Huh? Are you really that dense? I mean he's picked on you from the very beginning of our training. Every time he brags about how late you are in the morning, how 'lazy' you are, I see a little twinkle in his eyes." Jean put a hand under his chin, staring back matter-of-factly. "I think he's got a thing for you, Alfred."

Quicker than anyone could realize what was going on, Alfred had crossed the room and had taken Jean by the collar, jerking him up off his feet until they were nose-to-nose. Marco, who had been sitting with Jean, pushed his seat out from beneath him, seeming ready to fight to the death to protect him.

"Take that back." Alfred insisted in a cold, dark tone.

Jean let out a quiet gasp in shock before his confidence returned.

"Oh...Someone's pretty defensive. Could it be that-"

Alfred hesitated no longer, shoving Jean against the wall of the cabin, revenge present on his features.

"Alfred, just put him down. You know Jean's mouth runs without talking with his brain first most of the time." Marco cautioned as Jean flashed him a cross look.

Alfred clicked his teeth and was just about to release him when the devil appeared at the door. Also known as Arthur Kirkland. He was close enough.

"Of course it would be you I find causing a riot in here, Jones."

_And of course it was you that had to find me. _

"You are both too old to be having needless quarrels in a public setting like this. At least handle yourselves like gentlemen and take out your aggressions on the training grounds." Kirkland closed the gap between them all to stand with his arms crossed in disappointment.

Alfred loosened his grip, Jean's body sagging onto the floor. Marco went over to help Jean off the ground, but Jean pushed him away. He'd been embarrassed enough for one day.

"But sir, Jean started it-"

"I don't care **who** started it." Kirkland quipped, catching Alfred offguard, "My lord, Jones, I swear your brain's the size of a two-year old's sometimes."

Alfred turned beat red, feeling the numerous pairs of eyes on his back. Yet once again, he held his tongue and merely offered the Corporal a sour face, the older man raising an intrigued brow. Alfred knew he must be testing him based on his response. It was always a test with this guy.

"Just return to your quarters, both of you. Oh, and alfred, report to my office at 0700 hours tomorrow. I will not accept no for an answer."

He wasted no time waiting for an answer either, as he strode to the door but a second later, leaving the scene and its spectators in silence.

Alfred's frustration was evident, his broad shoulders flexed, ready to punch the next person who spoke badly to him. Most of all he wanted to punch Jean, but that would only make matters worse.

"Well, Well, "Jean prompted the conversation to continue, "good luck with your meeting tomorrow the Corporal." Jean lifted his hand to the side of his cheek, making an obscene gesture that nearly sent Alfred into another fit of rage. Just then, a soft but firm grip held his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Don't worry about him, Alfred." Sasha soothed. "Just turn in for the night, okay? Maybe me and Connie can come over later for cards?"

Alfred searched his friend's face for a long time until he finally let it go. He returned to his own table to fetch his coat and start out of the door.

"No Thanks, Sasha. You two have fun without me, alright? I don't want you to get in trouble too."

Alfred left without another word, vaguely aware of the laughter and merriment that continued despite his absence...or maybe because of his absence. He somehow managed to find his way back to his cabin, and climbed the steep, childish stairs to his rightful place as leader. Matthew, who had been in his own bed reading this entire time, new better than to ask questions when Alfred was like this. His roommate hadn't been sleeping well for the past few nights, so he figured sleep was the best thing for him.

Alfred was equally thankful for his partner's mutual understanding of this. It wasn't long before he went into a restless slumber. He dreaded the night now, but tonight, he dreaded the day even more., This meeting, he was sure, was the to be the start of the worst day of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

_The sound of screaming. _

_That's all that Alfred could hear, that was all that surrounded him. Pain, and fire, and screaming. He couldn't move, he could barely breath. The chaos and confusion was evident, and a dreadful sense of panic washed over him. _

"_ALFRED! WATCH OUT!"_

_It was a voice different from the first time, but just as urgent, just as familiar._

"_AL!"_

He woke up in a cold sweat, his eyes wide, staring at the blank ceiling that seemed to creep one inch closer to his face every morning. Fortunately-or unfortunately-for him, his nightmare had risen him just before dawn and the pale light was peeking in through the blinds. Matthew was still asleep below him, the slow, steady rhythm of his breathing a state Alfred was very jealous of. It had been weeks since he had slept the whole night through.

After rubbing his head and deciding that returning to his nightmares wasn't an option, he left his bed, dressed in his uniform, and left without so much as a word to his roommate. He paced methodically down the trail towards Corporal Kirkland's office, figuring it was a few hours before the dreaded 0700 in which they would meet. His head hung low as he kicked a small pebble in his path. Although he was trying his hardest not to think about last night's journey, he couldn't get the new voice out of his mind. Why had it sounded so familiar? More importantly, why had everyone in his dreams been so worried about him? They sounded scared...scared for _him_. Like some unnamed, unfathomable disaster had befallen him. Like he-

In all his inner musings, he'd neglected to pay enough attention to where he was going and smacked face-first into a tree. He cursed, rubbing his tender nose as he scowled at the motionless offender. His hatred did not last for long, however, as the rough sketchings of some crude message caught his eye.

"Best….Spudz?"

Alfred blinked, uncertain what to make of his discovery, allowing it to mull over in his mind with no explanation, then shrugged it off. Oh well. He still had some time to kill, so he hiked the rest of the way to the 3DMG grounds in hopes of getting a bit more practice in for his examination. Perhaps, he thought, if the Corporal happened to see him diligently working, he would pass the whole thing off as being "the foolish hot-bloodedness of young men", as the grump liked to call it. Alfred sighed.

_Like that would ever happen._

The sun rose higher in sky, glinting off the cascades that surrounded the training grounds. Despite the fact that they were well within the walls of Maria, the rough diversity of terrain served to prepare the troops well for any situation they could encounter. That is, all expect for facing actual Titans. Alfred had had a good training run and was now in a good mood on his way to the Corporal's office. Now that he stood directly in front of it, all of his good feelings faltered. Taking a deep breath in, he knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Enter." The man's voice grumbled and Alfred obeyed.

When he crossed the threshold, Alfred felt as if he'd gone back in time. Corporal Kirkland was a decorated member of the Training crops, and had been so for years, but he was also a descendant of the long and prestigious line of Kirklands. The family had prided themselves with their rich knowledge of British heritage, something reflected in almost every square inch of his work space. The ornate wood carving on his desk, table, and chairs; the eloquently placed knick-knacks of times gone by, when the world had prospered before the Titans appeared, everything. Even the self-portrait painted on an oil canvas that sat above his mantlepiece. Alfred inwardly wondered how a British "gentleman" like this had ever ended up being involved in a war.

"Do sit down, Jones." The man finally added after an awkward silence had dominated the room. Alfred plopped down in one of the rouge padded leather chairs, unable to keep himself from sliding forward.

"Now Jones, you know why I called you here, correct?"

Alfred suppressed a thought that popped into his head, hearing Jean's laughter echo in his head.

"No, sir."

"Well allow me to illuminate you on the extensive track record you seem to have accumulated for yourself."

The corporal laced his gloved fingers together, placing them underneath his chin, locking eyes with Alfred in demand of his full attention.

"Since the day you arrived at the training camp, along with the many others whom lost their loved ones on that devastating attack on Wall Maria, you have been nothing but trouble. Causing riots, obstructing lessons, fighting with peers and instructors alike-" Kirkland paused for Alfred assumed could only be dramatic effect, "- And now, just days before your graduation, you're late to training, slack off during reconnaissance drills, and feign innocence on all counts before your commanding officer?"

"I didn't say anything about denying-"

The Corporal's hands slammed down on his desk, rising from his seat so suddenly that Alfred nearly slipped out of his chair.

"The point is, Jones, that you are one of the most talented, most confident, most inspirational recruits that I have ever had the pleasure to oversee."

_Well that wasn't what I was expecting. _Alfred shifted uncomfortably.

"But if you continue to act this way, I will be forced, as one of the heads of the military academy, to expel you from the program."

The tone in his voice had changed drastically, from one of anger to remorse. Kirkland came out from behind his desk to lean against the front, legs and arms crossed.

"Now, if you're willing to ensure that the remainder of your stay will be hassle-free for me and your instructors...I could guarantee you a place of high standing in whatever branch you choose to be in. I have no doubt in my mind that you will be in the top percentage. What I have to offer is a promise that wherever you go, you'll stay there."

Alfred couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? In a place of military power? LIke a Lieutenant, Captain, Corporal even?! He had to admit, this wasn't the kind of talk he had envisioned this morning. Arthur Kirkland...a superior whom he had thought hated him to the very core had secretly admired him this whole time? In all honesty, Alfred held a great deal of respect for the Corporal as well, but unlike Kirkland, he'd never admit that.

"I-I don't know what to say, sir."

The corporal scoffed, trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement.

"Well, I was hoping you would accept my offer."

"OH! Y-yes, sir! Of course! Thank you for the opportunity."

Alfred immediately stood up, struck his heels together, and saluted.

"I won't let you down, sir!"

Arthur's smile widened.

"That's a good lad." He straightened his back as well and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. He felt the boy flinch beneath his touch. "Now hurry off for training. I shouldn't catch you late again."

Alfred exchanged glances with him and proceeded to nod, shuffling out of the door and making a B-line for the crowd of brown jackets that he spotted off in the distance.

"And then he said that I could have any position I wanted, you know, as long as I play my cards right."

Alfred sat in his circle of friends around a small fire just outside their sleeping quarters later that night. The shadows played off the forms of Matt, Sasha, Connie, Feli, and one of his best mates: Gilbert. Next to Matt, Gilbert was the one whom Alfred confided in the most. It also helped that Gilbert was a bit of a double-hitter: he hung out with Jean and Marco often, which was good for Alfred, because he could get all the dirt on that prick he wanted.

"Wow! That's awesome, Alfie!" Sasha praised, joining hands with Feli as they cheered for him.

Connie nodded from his seat next to Sasha.

"That's wicked awesome, Al! I'll bet you'll get to be captain of the Survey Corps in no time!"

Alfred gave him a thumb's up.

"Only natural for Humanity's hero, right?"

Matt sighed but looked up as Gilbert cleared his throat. All heads turned to Gil as he stoked the fire dismissively with a stick.

"You know...I think Jean was right."

Alfred's brow furrowed, confused by his friend's remark.

Gilbert let the heavy air stifle a bit longer before raising his head and winking at Alfred.

"He's totally got the hots for you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Tonight's dream was much more pleasant, though it wasn't any less confusing. The ever present darkness had vanished, and what surrounded him now was a bright, empty field. The high grasses were brushed by an invisible wind that his body couldn't feel. The lilies and wildflowers painted the sea of green like drops on a canvas, the sky above him so pale that it was almost white. He was alone, for all he knew, but he wasn't frightened. He felt a calm serenity,undisturbed and inviting and warm. _

"_Alfred."_

_There came the name calling again. Not desperate, no, the pain that had riddled the ones in previous instances was replaced by tender affection. It was Corporal Arthur Kirkland's. _

Alfred, stirred by his sudden revelation, shifted over to his side, facing the blank wall to stare at it with intense concentration. In a way, this dream had unnerved him far more than the others had. At least in the others he could imagine that he had been witnessing the fabricated tales of some epic struggle. This character-who happened to share his name-had been gravely wounded and his two companions were in a frantic race to save him from his fate. The field, the wind, the voice: they had all been Alfred. Alfred the _real_ Alfred. And that voice had undoubtedly been the Corporal's.

Sweat coated his pillow and cooled the back of his neck, the boy wiping his face thoughtfully to remove it. Had he been nervous? Excited? Maybe it had just been hot last night. He tossed and turned with his musings that were put on hold when the characteristic droopy cowlick of his roommate appeared above his beside railing. Matt's face appeared soon after, an inquisitive ring to his typical greeting.

"Good morning, Al. Did you sleep okay?"

Alfred blinked, casting his thoughts aside to yawn loudly in corners of his mouth turned up when Matt hacked and pulled away, holding his hand to his nose playfully.

"Yeah, for once I did."

"No death and screams this time?" Matthew regained his composure.

"Nope."

"Did the voices come again?"  
Alfred's wait time was just long enough to peak Matt's curiosity.

"Nope."

Matthew leaned back from his grip on the bunk railing to raise his brow in protest of this statement.

"Okay….You know, if you ever wanna talk about it, Alfred, I'll always be here to listen. I'll stay quiet, I promise."

Alfred appreciated the sentiment, but merely rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Of course you would, Matt. You're so quiet, I doubt anyone would even know you existed to steal secrets from in the first place."

His comment was met with a lengthy glare before Matthew sunk below view and a large pillow took its place. Alfred's muffled laughter continued while Matt jumped down and began getting ready.

It was then the reality of today hit him, and it wasn't long until Alfred was preparing enthusiastically alongside him.

"So you ready for the reconnaissance test today?"

Matt focused on Alfred, his hands moving unconsciously to latch his 3MG attachments along the length of his leg. Alfred meanwhile fussed with his boots, barely acknowledging the other's presence.

"Why wouldn't I be? I've literally aced hand to hand, 3MG handling, and horseback. What's so scary about some big trees and wooden Titans?"

"you know what I mean, Al. You may be amazing at everything, but that's not what this test is about."

Alfred looked back blankly.

"It's about teamwork."

Alfred said nothing.

"Which you suck at."

"I'm sorry, I stopped listening after you said 'amazing at everything'".

Matthew threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Whatever, Al. Just don't be that cocky on the test, okay? Corporal Kirkland's been watching you like a hawk lately and I'd rather not see you blow it all just because you got Jean as one of your teammates or something."

Alfred let out a chortle and laced his final restrains across his chest.

"Ha! Wouldn't that just be my luck?"

"What the-SERIOUSLY?!"

Alfred and Matthew stood beside one-another, scanning the test roster for names. Matthew had been pleased to find Feli and Sasha in his group, joined by another male by the name of "Armin". The pair had met him in passing, and although the 104th training squad was one of the largest in number since the facility had been established, three years had given the recruits plenty of time to learn almost everyone's names.

The potential graduates had all taken turns gathering around the roster to see whom they'd been grouped with. There were occasional groans, high fives were given, and the teams were slowly taking shape. However, one disgruntled recruit stood with his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"What's with this crap?"

Alfred barked again, reading his list of teammates for the third time.

Marco Bodt. He was okay, he figured.

Eren Jeager. He'd shared a few laughs with the guy before and thought he was a pretty good fighter. It was the last name that seemed to glare back at him from the page.

Jean Kirschstein.

Matthew attempted to play it off, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Heh, wouldn't that just be your luck?" he offered, placing his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred shrugged him off, annoyed, and began ranting once more.

"Luck shmuck! That guy's been a total nuisance ever since I got offered the position by Corporal-which I STILL won't forgive Gil for blabbing his 'awesome' mouth about to him."

Alfred snorted and crossed his arms.

"There's no way that I'm working with that self-absorbed coward and his idiotic mouth. I'm going to talk with Lieutenant Louise and see if she'll switch me into someone else's group."

Alfred stormed off in the direction of the waiting leaders, who were in the process of tending to and readying the horses for departure. he spotted the tall, robust figure of the Lieutenant from a way's off and raised his hand to grab her attention. Her blonde pixie-cut seemed virtually glued to her skull, as not a hair moved out of place when she turned to face him.

"Ah, greetings, Jones." Her steely-blue eyes held a perpetually bored expression. "I would assume you've already spoken with your teammates and are ready to proceed to the training grounds?"

"Actually, Lieutenant, that's why I'm here...to talk with you about my, uh, 'teammates' for the examination."

The Lieutenant noted the distress in his voice and paused her brushing of her steed-Blitzkrieg's- mane.

"What is it, Alfred? Is there someone absent?"

"No, it's just that," Alfred's gaze fell to the ground as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. You see I had a bit of discrepancy with one of my teammates and was wondering if you would be so kind as to switch around the roster a bit."

Alfred switched his 'charm' to full and flashed a smile that would melt any woman's heart. He'd learned from an early age that showing those pearly whites and adding just enough sparkle to his deep blue eyes could get him anything he wanted. Well, just about anything.

"Do you disagree with my decision, Jones?"

Both Alfred and Lieutenant Louise turned to face the mounted figure that had just joined them. The jet-black coat of Kirkland's horse shone some in the steadily increasing amount of daylight, the rays now fully over the horizon. The Corporal sat tall, a looming figure whom Alfred now had to defend his case against.

_Don't mess this up, Alfred._

"Oh! Corporal, Sir." Alfred saluted before proceeding with what he knew would be his last request should he fail. "I was just speaking with the Lieutenant about the reconnaissance team lists for the examination. I was just thinking that-"

"I made those lists up myself, Jones, and had no intention of changing them. Each recruit was placed in their teams according to skill, proficiency, and dynamic. I hope that this was not a request for substitution?"

"Well actually, Sir-"

"Rookie," Kirkland was getting angry now. The man always defaulted to his more insulting names when he was upset. "Are you questioning I and the other leaders' judgement by saying that _you _have a better concept of what _we_ want to see from our recruits during the examination? And are you suggesting that we change the entire setup of the roster to solely accommodate _your_ needs?"

"I was really only going to ask to switch with one person-"

The Corporal's horse whinnied as its rider pulled back harder on the reins, piercing Alfred with his gaze.

"This is your weakest component, Jones. My placement was made to test your abilities as a leader regardless of the individuals you are asked to command. As I stated before, I have no intention of changing the roster, and I expect you to follow through as you are assigned. Is that understood?"

Alfred frowned begrudgingly and surveyed the Corporal's unyielding face. Finally he caved, saluting wordless in response. Arthur Kirkland switched from Alfred to Lieutenant Louise, mentioning something about preparing the horses for their leave, and redirected his horse and took his leave. All the while Alfred maintained his salute,which slackened ever so slightly when he heard his Corporal mutter

"Good luck, Alfred."

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end regardless of the nonchalant nature of the rally. It was unmistakably the same tone and timbre of the voice in his dream.


	5. Chapter 5

After his failed attempts at convincing the Corporal to change the lineup, Alfred had returned to his companions, mounted his horse, and started with the recruits to the forests. Matthew had done his best to reassure him that it was only for the test, that he was still one of the best in the squad, and had even gone so far as to ask the Corporal himself if he could switch. Kirkland remained resolute, a dejected Matt falling back in step with Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Al. You know we're all rooting for you. Just think, this might be the last time you have to see him! He's going to the military police, right?"

For the first time in a while, Alfred offered some semblance of a grin.

"Yeah, that's the only thing keeping me going right now."

His words words rung with anticipation as his eyes surveyed the caravan before him. He spotted the salt-and-pepper locks of his rival a few lengths ahead of him, chatting it up with who he could safely assume was Mikasa: the girl whom everyone knew in the boy's cabin 'belonged to Jean'. To Alfred, she was the "scarf-wearing-scarily-good-girl" that was his competition for the top ten best in the squad. He didn't really see why Jean was so obsessed with her, as she was practically Eren Jeager's shadow. In fact, he noticed that the recruit just to her left was indeed Eren. He was ignoring Jean's flirtations for the most part, as Mikasa was also.

Matthew had grown a little concerned with Alfred's silence, and the sudden gleam in his roommate's eye affirmed that suspicion. As he started to speak up, Alfred wasted no time for pleasantries and kicked his heels into his horse to move forward.

"Alfred, where are you-"

But it was too late. Alfred had sought cover aside Gibert, willing to sacrifice the avoidance of one enemy for the potential humiliation of another.

_Al, you're making a big mistake…_

Jean ignored Alfred's presence, which the young man found fortunate, and continued conversing with his target.

"So Mikasa, it's a shame we weren't put on a team together. We would have blown away the competition with how perfect a couple we make."

His cocky grin was enough to make anyone, namely Alfred, want to punch him.

Mikasa said nothing. Secretly she had already been brooding over the fact that she hadn't been paired with Eren.

"Yeah, I know that it's hard to deal with, but there's no reason to be silent. Express yourself all you want, and I'll be here to help you through the pain."

Alfred saw his chance. he exchanged glances with Gil (his temporary comrade), and cleared his throat.

"How about you save her from the pain of hearing you speak, Je-en?"

Every head in the immediate vicinity turned to Alfred, Mikasa's emotionless demeanor remaining unaffected. Eren however was stifling a chuckle. Alfred decided that he'd found a valuable ally for the trials to come.

Jean gritted his teeth, tilting his head in a way that it sat inhumanly awry on his neck. His mouth was taught for just a second before being drawn up in a creepy smile.

"What's the matter, Alfred? Too afraid to tell jokes to my face so you have to talk about me behind my back?"

Alfred wasn't phased, ignoring the expectant company around him to continue his onslaught.

"Oh no, Je-en. I just can't stand your stupid expression so much that I have to be back here where it's safe."

"Alfred, can we save this for later? Everyone's under enough stress already because of the exam. There's no reason to make it worse."

The plea had come from Marco, which surprised Alfred. He wasn't predicting a retreat so shortly after his attack had begun.

"Marco, stop. I've got this."

Jean interjected, nudging his friend with his elbow. Marco refused.

"Come on, guys, settle your disputes with the Titans on the exam. Personal battles should stay off the battlefield."

Alfred had to admit that Marco's words were true, and offered reason to his vengeful mind. He looked to Jean for direction, which his enemy took notice, and was pleased to see him fold.

"Fine. But I hope you know that I won't let you get a single kill during the examination, and I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Alfred's grin stretched out across his face, even Gilbert feeling a tinge of anxiety from it from where he rode adjacent.

"Challenge accepted."

They arrived at the training forest shortly after and dismounted, the recruits shuffling to connect their 3MG. Taking to the trees, each group huddled together, discussing possible strategies and delegating positions. Alfred watched Matthew launch himself into a tree with Armin, Sasha, and Feli. He could definitely see the potential in such a team: a tactician, a spontaneous natural, one talented with the blade and the other gear.

His team however…

"So I was thinking that, Eren, since you're pretty confident in your striking abilities, you could go in first. I could go in after as a distraction if needed, and then Jean and Alfred could finish. Both of you have pretty strong charges, so it should be no problem."

"Why do I have to investigate? I can cut just as deep and accurately as they can." Eren protested. "Why don't we all take a Titan for ourselves and regroup each time?"

"That's not really what teamwork is about, Eren." Marco insisted.

"But we're showing off our individual abilities, right? Why doesn't it make sense?"

While Marco and Eren discussed, Alfred was entirely focused on his goal: beating Jean. He didn't care what he ended up doing so long as he could best the brute. Marco had caught Alfred's vacant look and sighed. Jean was holding the same one, and he knew there was no talking the two out of it. Their heated debate was abruptly cancelled by Corporal Kirkland's shout from the ground.

"To all those hoping to graduate today, this will be your final test. Pass, proving your strength in teamwork and faith in your team, and you will be worthy of being called members of Humanity's greatest. Though the Titans you battle today are mere props, know that the threat is very real, and will continue to be unless we keep fighting. Make us believe that all those who continue fighting have hope in a brighter future."

As his last words faded, the groups separated and moved to their designated regiments; Matthew's team shooting off to the right, and Alfred's heading towards the center where they knew the 'aberrant' Titans lay in wait. The Corporal's stirring speech still ringing in his ears, Alfred had almost forgotten all about his competition. Almost. He caught a glimpse of Jean as he propelled next to Marco, the two discussing something as they flew through the trees.

"Are you really planning to challenge Jean, Alfred?"

Eren broke his concentration, now looking back at his younger classmate. Eren didn't really stand out in anything when it came to fighting. It was his eyes and resolve that were freaking scary. He too had lost almost everything on the attack on Wall Maria, and was determined to join the Survey corps to destroy every Titan in his path. Alfred admitted to questioning his sanity at times, but who could really ever be normal in a world of Titans?

"Well of course I am! that bi-colored brat doesn't stand a chance."

Alfred felt a sudden pain in the back of his head as Jean's boot nicked him on his way past.

"Watch that big head of yours, Alfred. People might mistake you for a Titan."

Alfred rolled his eyes and repelled after him with Eren in toe.

They reached the middle of the forest quickly, perching on one of the higher branches to scope out the area. Everything was still. They knew that the leaders had positioned themselves strategically throughout the forest in order to observe the recruits' progress, but who was were was unknown. Alfred thought he had a pretty good idea of who would be watching him.

"So, Eren and I will scout and see if we can assess the situation. We'll send a signal should we need something."

Alfred frowned.

"Aww, but that means I'm stuck with-"

"Deal with it, Blondie. That way we can get equal opportunity to earn our kills. Can't have a cheating jerk like you get the upper-hand." Jean cut him off, hand on his hip.

Marco hung his head in defeat, leaping up and vanishing deeper into the woods. Eren followed shortly after. Alfred dismissed any concern he had for Eren and Marco's departure and confronted Jean.

"What the heck is with you? Do you have an extreme dislike for people who have cowlicks or are you just always this anal?"

Jean cast Alfred a side glance.

"I guess I just hate people who think they can lord their superiority in everyone's faces."

"Look," Alfred got on the defensive, inching closer to where Jean stood on the branch, "I EARNED my title through hard work like everyone else. I'm sorry you're too much of a blow-hard to notice the accomplishments of anyone other than yourself."

Jean scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. His gray eyes squinted against the bits of sunlight that managed to break up the leaves in the upper canopy.

"By 'hard work' do you mean playing favorites with the superior officers? Oh yes, I'm sure it's hard work sharing a bed with the Corporal all night long. No wonder you look so tired in the morning."

Alfred's blood boiled, nails digging into his flesh around the hilt of his blade.

"I'll slice that smug look right off your face, Jean! I don't give a crap what they do with me after!"

"Oh, you'll probably enjoy what they _do_ with you after, right?"

Alfred couldn't take it any longer. Dropping his blades and charging at Jean, he punched him squarely in the jaw. The young man staggered from the force of the blow, struggling to maintain his balance. As Alfred pulled back for another hit, he deployed his gear and whipped over into a nearby tree. Alfred pursued him and soon the two were spinning and diving through the maze of trees.

"You should know a lot about relationships like that, Je-en!" Alfred called after him, charging closer. "Since you get so much experience with Marco."

That was the push needed to tip Jean over the edge, although Alfred was pleased that an obvious redness had appeared on Jean's cheeks.

"Take that back, you prick!"

Jean about-faced and flung himself at Alfred, the blonde detaching his cables and pulling up to dodge, falling back down directly above him for a counterstrike. Jean lifted his blades and swiped at him, Alfred parrying to break free and deliver his own blow. Mid-strike, a shot was fired, causing both combatants to halt in their tracks.

A black stream of smoke towered higher and higher into the sky. The examination, they recalled, was still going on. None of the recruits had been given smoke guns, as a rule to prevent false alarms and confusion among the participants. That was a signal from a leader...a leader who had spotted something that every recruit had been trained to handle, but never truly prepared to encounter: a Titan. A real Titan had appeared in the forest.

Alfred and Jean took no time in making their decision to end their battle for now, as the smoke had been unnervingly close. What was worse, was that it had come from the same direction Eren and Marco had gone. They took up arms and flew.


	6. Chapter 6

They could feel the fear in and panic in the air long before they reached the others. The clash of steel and shouts grew louder, more distinct. As they approached, they shared a wordless moment of novice tact, each deciding to flank a different direction in order to gain an advantage over this beast. They arrived in time to see green and tan shapes streak across their field of view, flipping in and out through the trees. Alfred easily identified Eren, who whipped about in a haphazard manner. The cables of another crossed his path, revealing the Lieutenant, who he assumed had been the one to fire the smoke round. But someone was missing…

"Jean! Alfred! Fall back!"

The gruff command of the Lieutenant shouted from where she had temporarily latched on-to the front of a massive trunk. She was in the process of snapping on another blade from her 3MG, the previous one having been broken in half by whatever force they she had encountered. Perhaps that's what was wrong. Where was the Titan? Everything for now seemed calm, what did they have to worry about? The urgency in her voice told Alfred it was no time to disobey her orders and so stopped on the next closest branch. Jean fell in beside him.

"What happened here?" Jean demanded, head shifting back and forth in desperation. "And where's Marco?!"

"Jean, calm down. The smoke round means what it means. We've lost sight of the monster, so we need to rejoin our efforts and remain vigilant. If you two saw the signal, then other leaders should have as well. They will be here soon, we just need to remain in control and keep it contained."

Alfred took this opportunity to give a quick sweep as well, noticing Eren was returning to regroup after he and Jean's arrival.

"How do you know that there's just one? Don't they typically hang out in packs?"

The gloom that overcame the Lieutenant's face forced him into a cold sweat, making him realize just how grave the situation they now found themselves in truly was.

"Not this one...This one always comes alone."

As if the ominous words of his superior had been a spell of summoning, a thunderous crash issued from the trees behind them. A mighty hand ripped the ancient, impenetrable structures in two, revealing the steaming, grotesque face of their foe. Alfred's resolve was shattered on the floor, the recollection of this particular beast playing over and over in his mind since that fateful day at Wall Maria. It was the reason their beloved countryside had now been flooded with Titans, why humanity had once again been forced to retreat further back into their cage-like existence. The armored Titan had returned.

"ALFRED! JEAN! EREN-MOVE!"

The lieutenant's words couldn't escape from her lips soon enough before the giant rushed forward, splintering the tree the three had been standing on. Luckily their instincts kicked in, both Jean and Alfred deploying their cables to retreat to a safe haven in the branches directly above their heads. They knew this security would not last long, as one-by-one the trees crashed to the ground with the unhindered thrashing of the Titan.

"Do not try to engage it, Trainees! We just need to distract it until reinforcements arrive."

The two didn't protest, both resisting the urge to flee to never face another Titan again with every fiber of their being. This feeling caused Alfred great distress, whose purpose since the fall of his village had been to defeat them. How was he going to accomplish this mission if he was scared senseless when faced with only one of them?

Eren's blur of motion brought Alfred from his own musings, some relief in the fact that at least he had made it out safely. The young man shared the sentiment, at first, but it soon turned to one of remorse when he saw Jean run to meet him.

"Eren! Tell me what happened-Where's Marco? Why isn't he still with you?!"

Eren started to respond, biting his lip.

"Jean, I-"

"Jean, " Lieutenant Louise shot a look of warning in his direction, "Marco has been transported by Captain Antonio en-route to the training camp base. If you want to be live to see him again, I suggest you focus on the task at hand and let your emotions go. All will be explained soon enough."

Alfred's heart sunk, feeling heavy in his chest. He could only imagine that the worst had befallen their comrade. If even Eren was keeping quiet, it had to be bad. Jean cursed under his breath, brandishing his sword and slicing at the empty space before him. They all had to admit that the Lieutenant was right. A slow but steady cloud of steam had begun cloaking the area in a blinding cloud of white. The demon was trying to mask his position, disorient them. It would be almost impossible to pin-point its next attack much less locate one-another should they get separated. Now wasn't the time to dwell on things that couldn't be changed.

Jean's face displayed an array of emotions before finally deciding that anger was the best option.

"Yes, Ma'am."

The recent silence that had filled the area was unnerving as the small troop sat in anticipation. Had it simply vanished from whence it came after its goal of senseless death and destruction had been accomplished? Would it really risk engaging four soldiers on its own, regardless of having no idea that three of them were completely green? Alfred's answers came suddenly as the Titan burst through the cloud of steam and bulldozed their stronghold, scattering the group like petals in the wind.

"Eren and Jean, loop around to the right. Alfred, you stay with me to the left. Do not engage, I repeat, do _not_ engage!" the Lieutenant repeated, moving in a wide arch to pull the Titan's attention away from the front.

However much Alfred wanted to protest her cautionary tactics, he followed after her, firing his cable at a branch just off to the Titan's left ear. As he ricocheted forward, he realized too late that he'd incorrectly judged the extent of his enemy's reach, observing in horror as his gear pulled him within just a few feet of the armored Titan's glowing eyes. The soulless orbs burned with a bright yellow hue, never taking themselves off of Alfred's feeble body.

This was it. His mistake would end it all here. Hours before graduating, within weeks of potentially becoming a member of the survey corps and achieving his dream as Humanity's salvation, he would die. He closed his eyes in surrender to his fate. He was vaguely aware of the cries of his friends, his mentor, but none of that mattered now. They would go on without them...Maybe he could even buy them time to escape? He could still be the Hero in the end, right?

_I'm sorry._

The seconds dragged. It was almost as if time had stopped…until Alfred collided full-tilt into ragged, splintered tree bark. He inhaled sharply, having shut himself down in preparation of death so much so that he'd forgotten to breathe. He coughed, touching the bark with genuine delight that it was alive and so was he. Confused but not disappointed, he turned his head to find that his savior had come in the form of the one man he'd expected to see from the beginning. Corporal Kirkland stood atop the Titan's head, his blades protruding from the beast's eyes, a confident smirk on his face while the Titan cried out in agony. However horrific the blow seemed, any Trainee knew it would be mere minutes before it regenerated and the fiend would retaliate. Kirkland had bought them precious time they so desperately needed.

"Jones! Move your lazy arse and follow my lead. While it's blinded, we need to locate it's weak point and take it out."

Alfred, however stunned he was from everything that had just unfolded, felt a new sense of resolve in the Corporal's words. Taking up his 3MG again, he hurdled off of the peak and spiraled towards him, Kirkland flipping up in the air from the Titan's head, narrowly dodging a poorly-aimed swipe.

"What do you mean 'weak point'? Isn't that the nape of it's neck like all the others?" Alfred inquired once they were within comfortable conversation distance.

"Use your eyes, Rookie. What do you notice on its nape?"

Alfred did a once-over of the armored Titan in length; the creature truly did live out its namesake. Sure enough, almost every inch of the Titan was covered in bone-like plates. Sections of red flesh appeared on occasion, but no where that would be safe enough to strike, even while it was sightless.

"Then what do we do? It doesn't have a weak spot!"

Kirkland sighed and came to join closer beside Alfred, yanking on the cable to cause Alfred to drop a few feet towards the ground. The boy let out a surprised yelp, gritting his teeth in annoyance but stopped, spotting the Corporal's index finger pointing solemnly towards the Titan's leg.

"Like I said, use your eyes."

It was then that Alfred noticed: the ankles. They were completely void of armor. If they could slice the muscle holding them together, the creature would be nearly defenseless-well, aside from the entire rest of his body being covered in armor. Alfred gazed in pure admiration at the man and nodded, signaling that he understood.

"On my mark then, Jones."

Kirkland aimed for a branch lower to the ground, intertwining his cable with the Titan's legs, causing it to stumble forward as it tried to counteract the assault it still couldn't see. Alfred meanwhile had positioned himself on the opposite side of the clearing, mimicking his movements in tandem. As it began to fall, the corporal unattached his hook from the tree and shot straight across the arena, twin blades spinning.

"NOW!"

Alfred did the same, aiming for the unprotected heel and slicing clean through the muscle and ligaments with one clean thrust. He spied his mentor doing the same to the remaining ankle, the two passing by the shoulder on their way to the outer edges. Alfred's determined smile complemented the satisfied grin of the other perfectly. They raced up the respective trunks to climb out of reach, admiring their handy-work.

"Not bad, Jones. Not bad." Arthur turned the hilt of his swords over in his hands. "But I'm afraid this is where we part."

Alfred's smugness left him, his once proudly-jutted chest receding.

"What? But we only just started and the Titan's down for the count, right?"

"Jones, never underestimate a Titan's ability. Especially not aberrants like the Armored Titan." The Corporal's eyes never left the fallen adversary; the amount of steam coming off of it gradually building. "The best interest for us all is for you to leave and rejoin the Lieutenant and your classmates. The other students have been evacuated...and I believe I hear reinforcements now."

The sound of hooves echoed through the forest, followed by the whizz of cables and wires. Alfred had no idea how many were coming to aid in the fighting, but with the skill he'd just seen one of his leader's display, he had no doubt they could handle it. Too bad for the Armored Titan! And while it pained him to leave just when his initial shock and near-death-experience had numbed him to the bed-wetting fear the Titan induced, he still had to stay on the Corporal's good side.

"Just come back alive, okay? I'll be graduating tomorrow and you have a promise you have to keep."

Alfred wasn't sure if the response on Kirkland's face was one of affirmation or disdain, but there was a moment of camaraderie between them that transcended one of pupil and teacher. Before another word could be spoken, a multitude of soldiers arrived on the scene; some he recognized from the training corps, and the others stationary troops from the nearby town. By this time, the Armored Titan had begun to rise to his feet, raising his arms in a protective stance before his square jaw. Leaving the rest to more veteran warriors, Alfred vaulted between landing platforms, hoping that Eren, Marco, and even Jean were alright.

* * *

Author's note: GAH! A long one this time...I apologize if this particular chapter seemed out of place/confusing at all. I admit I wrote most of it while I was at work, so the transitions may seem a bit off. But I just wanted to thank all the new followers of my story for being willing to watch it progress! ;3; I'm still not really sure where things will lead in the future, but I appreciate any and all feedback I can get on the project as it would really help me to develop it more! I hope you all enjoy your stay, and if there's a character you'd like to see, just pm and I'll see if I can work them in :D

~Faux


	7. Chapter 7

In the time it took for Alfred to reach the outside of the forest, fatigue from the previous battle had begun to set in. His head was pounding, demanding attention from each jolt that traveled up his spine as he jumped from tree to tree. Finally he spotted a small collection of horses, the remaining troop from the dozens that had originally arrived for the examination. Feeling it was safe to put away his weapons, he retracted his blades, returning to them to their compartments, and landed on the ground next to one of the horses. He didn't recognize anyone of the soldiers gathered there. Or did he? His head was throbbing so intensely that his vision had begun to swim.

"Look! A trainee! He must be one of the ones trapped with the Titan that escaped."

The voice announced excitedly to the others that had begun to gather around him. Alfred struggled to maintain his balance.

"Alfred. Alfred F. Jones!"

The male voice jogged something in Alfred's memory. It was Captain Antonio. While still cradling his head in his hand, he turned to face the officer with his usual smirk.

"The one and only…..Who's asking?"

"Ah! My boy, you're alright. I knew that if anyone of you could make it out alive, it would be you. It is I-Antonio! You remember me, no?"

Antonio's cheerful cadence was that of a song, a song made up entirely of whatever words words came out of Antonio's mouth. Alfred didn't spend as much time with the Captain as he did Louise or Kirkland, but he still felt some fondness for the man and found comfort in seeing a familiar face. Though 'seeing' might not have been the best word to describe it right now. Antonio was no more than a bronze blurr that was steadily coming closer.

"Sure...Sure I do. I'm sorry, I'm just a little-uh-winded right now."

Alfred could sense the space between him and the crowd shrinking, every sound of shuffling of feet and eager horses echoing thousand fold inside his head. The sun, now that it no-longer had to compete with a blanket of leaves, shone just a little _too_ bright for his taste. In fact, it was so bright, he could have sworn that spots had suddenly appeared out of thin air to float before him like a band of fairies dancing in its beams. He stiffened, the touch of someone's hand on his shoulder startling him from his overstimulated trance.

"Alfred, are you alright?"

"Captain, "Alfred started to respond, grasping Antonio's hand for support. "Dun let the faeries get me. Gotta stay awake and find others...Jean. Eren. Matt." He couldn't take it any longer. The the spots were now strobing before his eyes, the constant din of discomfort taking what was left of his stamina. He collapsed in Antonio's arms.

Alfred awoke in a cool, white room. He felt stiff and still extremely tired. At least the drum beat in his head had ceased. Once he had assessed that he was at least in a safe location, he tested his extremities to see if they were still in working order. He bent his knees back and forth, surprised at how light his legs were when he wasn't bound with all his 3MG. He lifted his hands up, pleased that both of his arms were intact, wiggling his fingers in mild amusement. The outline of his fingers were strangely hard to make out, even against the stark blankness of the ceiling. He blinked a few times, hoping to clear the clouds from his eyes.

The view was unchanged.

"Oh! Alfred! You're finally awake!"

Alfred tore away from his inner musings to glance at what he assumed was the door. Even without his proper eyesight, he could guess that voice, that spindly cowlick's owner anywhere.

"Matthew!"

He sat up a little too quickly in the bed, grabbing his head again to stop the wave of nausea that set in. It was then he realized a thick layer of bandages wrapped around his skull. Where'd that come from?

"Oh Al-don't do that! When they brought you in yesterday, I thought for sure you were a goner. Don't _actually_ kill yourself just because you're being your cocky self."

Although Matthew's tone was highly one of reprimand, he had taken no time to cross the length of the room between Alfred's bed and the entrance to hug his best friend tight about his neck. Alfred blushed, not use to this kind of affection from his roommate, but he was too curious to be embarrassed.

"They? Yesterday? What the heck happened yesterday-and actually, where am I right now in the first place?"

"Matt! Matt-Is Alfred awake? Why didn't you come back like you said…"

More sounds of hurried feet made their way to the door of his room and shortly after, what Alfred could decipher, more visitors had arrived to welcome him back to the world of the living.

"Ve~ Alfred! You're alive. What a relief!" Feliciano called.

" Oh goodness, Alfie, don't scare us like that again, okay?" Sasha chimed in.

"Come on, Sasha, he was being a hero, right? And he made it out alive. Don't be so hard on him." Connie was there too, huh?

"Shush! All of you." Matt pouted, still clinging to Alfred like he was a long-lost childhood toy . "Can't you see that he's trying to recover? We can't have all this loud chatting."

"Well, you're the one that's got the death grip on him, Matt. Why don't you let him breathe?"

Matthew, stunned by Connie's words, jumped back, his arms clinging about himself instead.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Alfred. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alfred couldn't make heads or tails of this situation, but despite his confusion, one vital question had still gone unanswered.

"It's okay, really. It's great to, uh, see you all. But please," he looked to the group with desperation, "can someone tell me how this all happened?"

The other three, who had now moved to the edge of his bed, looked to Matt expectantly. The young male sighed and ruffled his hair uncomfortably.

"You see, Alfred. Most of us had no idea what was going on while you, Jean, and Eren were battling the Titan. We knew something was up when we spotted the black smoke, but by that time, we'd already been warned by our evaluators to evacuate the area. They didn't tell us a thing until we'd all gotten back to camp. We were all worried, of course, when we didn't see you among the trainees who had returned. Especially when Eren and Jean came and you were _still _nowhere to be found.

It was hours until we spotted a recon group with you draped, unconscious, on the back of Captain Antonio's horse. They said that you suffered a concussion from a blow to the back of the head…"

"I'll bet it was from battling the Titan, right?! Did you kick it's butt?" Connie interrupted, pumping his fits in the air.

Alfred touched the bandage around his head gently. He did smack right into a tree, didn't he?

"Connie, we can talk about it later. Just let me finish."

Alfred offered an apologetic smile in what he thought was Connie's direction and sat anticipating the rest of the tale.

"So they took you to the infirmary right away, fixed you up, and now you're here back at the camp. Of course, we all came as soon as visitors were allowed, and that's all that's happened since you came back."

Alfred attempted to put the puzzle of a story together with the bits and pieces he'd been were still a few pieces missing.

"Well they didn't do a very good job of fixing me up. I gotta admit that you guys have looked a lot better-you're nothing but fuzzy monsters right now." Alfred laughed but none of the others in the room were laughing with him. He frowned.

"What's wrong…?"

"Alfred, there's something I need to add…" Matthew's response was no more than a whisper now.

Alfred gulped, gripping the bed sheet tightly in now unsteady hands.

"The concussion did more damage than they had thought. It seemed to have damaged the optic centers of your brain. So you….You'll have to…" Matthew couldn't continue.

Alfred's heart sank, the air in the room becoming heavy. He wanted to ask, but before he could get a word out, he felt something being placed in his hand. His eyes tried to focus on the object that he'd been offered, which upon further inspection he no longer needed to see to fully grasp the situation. With clumsy movements, he placed the thick-rimmed glasses to his face, his world becoming clear for the first time since his retreat. Tears threatened to break through to the surface. He blinked them away.

"I think they make you look cute, Alfie…." Sasha offered, her head tilting to the side.

"Certainly don't make you any less bad ass." Connie added.

Alfred heaved a long sigh dropping his head, pushing the glasses back up his nose as they threatened to slip off his face.

Matthew observed him with deep concern, squatting down beside Alfred's bed for support.

"Well," he sniffed, gaze falling upon each of his wonderful friends individually before he flashed that goofy Alfred-grin of his. "At least I'm not dead, right?"

His companions seemed to give a sigh of relief in unison and the mood lightened considerably.

"It couldn't definitely be worse." Matt smiled. The resilience and spirit of his roommate never ceased to amaze him.

"Oh! That reminds me….What ever happened to Jean and Eren?" The next thought hit him like a ton of bricks. "...And Marco? Wasn't he there with the Titan too?"

Just as quickly as the good feelings had arrived, they disappeared. The room was now deathly silent.

"Guys...What happened to Marco?"

Alfred slowly traced the path the others had given to him. Despite the fact that he'd only woken up a few hours before, he was determined that nothing was going to interfere with his mission. He soon arrived at a door nearly all the way across the infirmary from where he'd been placed. Room 222, the sign 's name:

'Marco Bodt.'

Alfred took in a short breath and pushed the door open ever so slightly. With the aid of his new specs, he made out two shapes in the room: one on the bed, motionless, and one sitting in a chair beside him, back to the door. Alfred dared inching closer, having to restrain himself from stepping backwards in shock.

It was Marco, Alfred could tell, but it wasn't at the same time. The young man had been horribly misshapen; he looked more bandage than human. The entire right side of his body had been crushed, no doubt, by the Titan's merciless attacks. A limp infirmary gown indicated to Alfred that he was missing his right arm, and large, red scars across his chest and face made Alfred cringe. A bump on the head was nothing compared to this.

The figure hunched over in the chair was no other than Jean, his haggard and worn features a testament that he had most likely not left his friend's side since he learned of his condition. However much Alfred disposed his classmate, however many witty remarks he could have made about Jean's cowardly retreat in the face of any real danger, he was a better man than that. There'd already been enough fighting.

"Hey…." Alfred chocked, out of any proper words to say, at a loss for how to respond correctly to someone who had almost lost one of the most precious things in their life.

Jean's ears perked, looking back with shunk eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying, but now that Alfred had appeared, he hid what vulnerability he could behind a prideful mask.

"Oh. It's you. Good to see you made it out-and without a scratch too. Bravo, Humanity's Hero." There was deep resentment in his tone.

Alfred bit his lip.

"Well, I did earn this sweet pair of glasses…"

"You'll be the envy of the whole squad, I'm sure."

A lengthy pause settled in.

"How is….Will he-"

"They said he'll be out for a while. Might not wake up for days with how much blood he lost. And when he does, he'll never be able to use his maneuver gear again. He'll never be a soldier." Jean's snark reply was like ice, the boy giving him the cold shoulder once more as he looked back at his fallen friend.

"I'm sorry."

"But, " Jean's face softened as he watched the slow, infrequent rise and fall of Marco's chest. "They said that he'll recover...He'll live."

Alfred stood in the doorway for another moment more, resting on the frame for support.

"I know he'll be happy to see that you're alright, Jean. Tell him 'hi' when he gets up for me, okay?"

He could see the corners of Jean's mouth turn into a barely visible smile before it faded, Jean sitting taller in his seat but still not looking back at him.

"You can tell him yourself when you come visit him, Four eyes."

Alfred smirked and closed the door behind him, returning to his own room to sleep off the stress of the day. He might as well be rested, after all, he was graduating in the morning.

Author's Note: Well THAT chapter didn't turn out how I expected it too. I tried a different method of writing this time, and instead of transcribing it from written onto the computer, I typed the whole thing up. So much for making notes before hand of what I wanted to happen *throws out the window* XD; Hope you all enjoyed it!

And for those who are curious, the timeline and events in "Wings of Freedom" sorta/kinda coincide with what's cannon to the manga/anime itself. There are tweaks here and there (like the Armored Titan appearing in the forest instead of the city; Marco living etc), but I'm hoping to keep up with the progression of the series but more Alfred-Arthur focused. Sorry there was not even a hint of usuk in this one, but the Graduation ceremony is tomorrow and you know what that means? 8D Levi and friends are paying a visit~~

Till next time!

~Faux


	8. Chapter 8

Alfred awoke from another dreamless night's sleep, a small wave of panic rushing through him when his eyes opened to a blurry world. He still wasn't use to his newly acquired handicap, and he didn't think he ever would be. He gruffly raised up from under his covers, groping for his goggles instead of the glasses today. His graduation was today and he needed to look the part.

He was surprised to find that he'd woken up before Matthew; the boy who had been a bundle of nerves unable to fall asleep just hours before was snoring loudly in the bunk below. Alfred debating getting him up but decided against it. Let the lack of responsibility, the care free feeling of a life without the threat of Titans last for one more day, he thought. There would be plenty of opportunities to die soon enough.

His gaze shifted to the window, small beams of light just now peaking out from beneath the blinds. His heart and mind began to race as he sat there, uncertain. He knew that by the end of this evening, all of his classmates would have to choose which rank they would be going into. Even after the attack, Alfred was convinced that he was going to go into the Survey Legion. But what about Matthew? He'd never really discussed it very often with him, though he somehow doubted the soft-spoken youth would ever purposefully put himself in that kind of danger. And what about Connie? Sasha? Feli didn't seem the type either. Was today really the last day that he'd possibly ever see them?

What about the Corporal?

Among all the uncertainty that floated about in his brain, there was something he knew that he had to do today. Shaking the drowsiness away, he hopped up from his bed and dressed, leaving Matthew still sound asleep in his unabashed innocence. There was never a time when that man wasn't in his office, Alfred knew, so even this early in the morning wouldn't be a bad time to visit him. He had some business to take care of anyway.

Alfred walked the pathway he, by now, knew quite well to Corporal Kirkland's office. By the sun's position, he could assume that it was well past dawn, but admittedly still a little early for morning guests. The Corporal would understand his urgency to talk with him, right? There was no turning back now as the headquarters grew steadily closer and the training grounds he was now so familiar with grew farther away. He passed the stables, the 3DMG stanchions, the mess hall, the girl's cabins (which he'd been to more than a few times because of Sasha and her late-night kitchen raids), the lecture room...This really was the last time he'd see them, huh?

When he finally reached Corporal Kirkland's door, he'd been so wrapped up in his reminiscing that he'd nearly forgotten the entire reason he'd come out here. Straightening his goggles, unaccustomed to the pressure of the straps that pulled against his skull, he tried to make himself look presentable. He took short breaths, a sudden pain biting at his chest as he reached for the door. He clutched his heart with his free hand, attempting to dismiss the discomfort as a mock salute, ignoring it as best he could. He hadn't so much as formed his hand into a fist to knock before a voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Jones."

Alfred stiffened, pausing momentarily until he gathered up enough resolve to open the door. He turned the knob and bowed his head as he entered. Nothing had changed about the office, including the Corporal, who sat with his fingers interwoven, chin resting on his hands with the same deep, intense green eyes. Those eyes followed Alfred's descent towards his desk, silent.

"Please have a seat."

Alfred did as he was told, never raising his own gaze beyond the level of the wooden legs of the man's desk. He sat tall in his seat, mustering up enough courage to speak. Something about this meeting felt different from all the other times he'd visited.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Arthur Kirkland lowered his shoulders to fold his hands upon his desk now, a soft smile creasing his lips.

"Who else would decide on a whim to come and visit me on the day of their graduation at some ungodly hour, when they know that as one of the commanding officers I have to oversee the entire ceremony as well as preparing for the entire squadron of Survey corps that will be in attendance and thus do not have time to waste."

Alfred sunk lower in his chair.

"S-Sorry...I just wanted to-"

"Oh Rubbish, Jones," Kirkland smirked wider. "Don't tell me that Titan took away your sense of humor as well." he motioned towards Alfred's goggles.

His sight was still a sensitive issue, hands unconsciously reaching up to his face to trace the wide-rimmed frames and impressively sturdy glass. He'd known many members of the military that had risen in the ranks despite wearing glasses, but he never imagined that he would be one of them. They just didn't seem to fit his 'Hero' mentality.

"Forgive me, Alfred."

The boy looked up at his Corporal in surprise.

"I know that it's difficult for you to deal with this ailment, but in all honesty I'm quite relieved. After we returned unsuccessful from the battle-that bloody Titan vanished into thin air-I heard you'd been taken to the infirmary on the grounds of an unknown condition. I'll admit I feared the worst." His face turned serious once again. "Yet you're just as resilient and stubborn as you always are. Just days after a concussion, you're already hardy enough to bother an old man like me."

The pain in Alfred's chest struck him again, but he ignored it.

"Corporal, I never got to properly thank you for saving me that day. I would have had it much worse if you and the rest of the group hadn't come along. I really thought that Jean, Eren, and I were goners."

Alfred's hands balled into fists were they sat upon his legs, tugging at the material that was already constricting to begin with.

"I know that I might seem like a pain most of the time, and I haven't made these three years easy for you or any of the leaders, but just know that I respect you all very much. I look up to each and every one of you. Some more than others, " he let his sentence trail off, hoping that the man would catch to whom he was referring.

"But you've always been there for me, for all of us. I didn't come just to thank you for my life, but for my future as well. You've helped all of us to get this far and have hope of beating those Titans once and for all. Without you, "

He dared look up the Corporal again, shocked to see any other emotion aside from anger and self-confidence on his face. Was it surprise? Embarrassment? Alfred kept talking.

"Without you, I wouldn't be here today. That's something I'm eternally grateful for."

There was a long moment of speechlessness that settled in the air between them. Kirkland was the first to break it, standing up from his chair and striding with heavy boot-steps over towards Alfred. Alfred, taking this cue to be a dire matter, rose and saluted him, uncomfortably oblivious to the man's intentions. Arthur gestured for him to be at ease and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Alfred F. Jones, "Arthur began, having to look up to lock eyes with the boy who was a good head taller than him despite being almost seven years younger, " It has been an equal pleasure for all of your commanding officers to know you. Your charisma, your talent as a warrior, and your resolve has been an inspiration to us all that this is a fight worth fighting. All of us, your classmates, your mentors, we carry a heavy burden with high expectations and little to no results. Yet here you stand, gushing over the inspiration you've gotten from an old man like me when you, each and every student, are our inspiration."

Alfred's eyes caught sudden movement to his left and couldn't help but flinch, not sure what to expect. Instead of a harsh reprimand, which he'd become accustomed to after all these years, the Corporal extended a single hand.

"Thank you, Alfred. If you make good on your promise to become Humanity's Hero, I will ensure that you have the proper means to do so in whichever field you pursue."

Alfred stood staring at the hand for what felt like an eternity, allowing his superior's words to sink in. He was proud of _him_? He was inspired by _him_? Of all people, this man had no right to say such things. The pressure around Alfred's chest grew so tight that he thought it might burst. He took Arthur's hand firmly, looking up at the man with pleading eyes. The gentleman sighed lightly and nodded, having to take a few steps back to not fall over when the bear of a youth flung himself about the man's shoulders into a tight hug.

"Thank you, sir! You don't know how much that means to me."

Arthur wouldn't have said it, but this unwarranted display of affection was a welcome change to the rigidity of interactions on the battlefront. He could hear the tears in Alfred's voice, raising his arms to pat the boy's back. It would be a rough day for them all, particularly in those days following their graduation if Alfred joined the Survey corps. They both knew it was highly unlikely that they'd see one-another ever again. Somehow that affected Arthur more than he would wanted to admit.

The two eventually separated, both sharing a bit of embarrassing shuffles as they regained their typical personas. They said their farewells and as Alfred left, Arthur observed the rest of their interaction in silence. Wherever that boy went, he would succeed, he reassured himself. It would take more than the Armored Titan to kill his fiery spirit. Or was he just saying that to keep himself from the cold truth that he most likely wouldn't survive his first outing? He squared his jaw and turned back to his desk, placing his gloved hand on the papers that were piled there for the day's events. There was just something about him that Arthur couldn't put a finger on. However, it didn't matter now, did it? They'd go their separate ways. Alfred was just another trainee among the hundreds that he'd taught.

Wasn't he?

He didn't have time to think about it. The sun had fully risen in the sky by now and the ceremony would begin in a few hours. He gathered his things, straightened his coat, and exited just in time to see a crowd gathered a few hundred yards away. The sound of a flurry of hooves filled his ears. The Survey Corps had arrived.

Arthur's note: Admittedly a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoyed the USUK feels! I think this is about as close as we're going to get with them interacting for a while xD For future reference, Alfred is 18 and Arthur is 25, so when Arthur says "old man", he's referring to his mental age, not is actual age. Thank you all for reading up to this point so far, and sorry that I had to wait until the next chapter for our lovely Levi Squad~ Why are there so many characters *dies*


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey there, buddy! Where've you been?"

The sudden interruption pulled Alfred out of his trance, his legs having led themselves towards where a large congregation had gathered. It was Gilbert who had addressed him, and while he still wasn't on 'buddy' terms with him, he'd come to realize that life was too short and fragile to worry about trivial things like sharing secrets. He took a look around him as he melted into the crowd. Connie, Sasha, Matt, Feli, and Gilbert; the usual gang. Not too far off, he saw the characteristic red scarf that Mikasa wore, and assumed that Eren and Armin were close as well.

"Hello? Earth to Alfred?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry about that, "Alfred raised a hand to rub the back of his neck as Sasha stood with arms crossed, pouting up at her friend, "Guess I couldn't sleep well last night."

The girl smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I know. It's a pretty big day for us all, isn't it? I just can't believe that we're already graduating!"

"Yeah! Seems like just yesterday that we all meet each other in the mess hall after one of Commander Shadis' scathing lectures." Feliciano spoke up, just as cheerful as ever.

"Those were the good old days, huh? When all you had to worry about was where your next meal was coming from because Sasha had stolen your first." Connie teased, earning himself a swift smack on the head.

"Hey! I didn't eat _all_ the food, okay?"

The group laughed.

"So why is everyone gathered like this again?" Alfred pulled the conversation back to the present, somewhat distracted by the number of people that had seemingly gathered together with no real purpose.

"Did you forget already, Al? Since the graduation ceremony is today, representatives from the three military branches have come out in order to enlist. While we see the Military and Stationary Legions every day, special representatives from the Survey Corps are on their way."

Alfred's eyes lit up, kicking himself for forgetting that _they_ were among the graduates' attendees.

"Yeah, "Gil chimed in, "I heard that even Commander Erwin and the Special Operations Squad were in attendance. Apparently things are getting pretty desperate out there…"

"Wait , wait, wait," Alfred raised his hands, temporarily preventing the conversation from going in another depressing direction, "Did you say the Special Operations Squad? With Corporal Levi?"

"Yeah, Alfie. Did that Titan do a number on your ears too?"

Alfred punched Gilbert in the arm in a half-teasing-half-warning manner before turning to Matthew.

"Matt, you know what this means, right?"

Matt took a step back from his enthusiastic roommate and offered a small smile. _Here he goes again…_

"Matt, I get to live out dream! Obviously the other leaders will tell the Commander what happened a few days ago and my heroic defeat of the Titan-"

"But the Titan got away."

"And of course they'll notice how skilled I am to be among the top 10 in all the trainee squad, so they'll without a doubt choose me too-" Alfred paused, as if waiting for Matt to catch up with his train of thought and finish his sentence for him.

"Join the Special Operations Squad." Matthew obliged.

"You're truly a mind reader, Mattie." Alfred slung his arm about Matt's shoulder, hugging him to him and letting out a boisterous laugh.

Matthew sighed as Feli and Sasha looked on wearing equally delighted grins.

Suddenly a hush fell over the crowd, idle chatter turning into excited whispers as the rocking wheels of carts and the thundering of dozens of hooves filled the air. The Alfred's group refocused their attention towards the main gates of the trainee headquarters. A deafening clank echoed across the flat land to reveal a parade of greens and tans, all mounted upon prime specimens of horses in muted hues of blacks and browns. A cheer was raised near the front of the spectators which soon multiplied ten-fold as it reached where Alfred and the others were positioned. The spaces between them grew significantly smaller as their classmates all pushed towards the front, to admire the amazing men and women who were privileged enough to be soldiers in the Survey Legion.

Alfred was blessed with the fact that he was tall, in fact, next to a certain Bertholdt Fubar, he and Matt were the tallest among his classmates. As the spaces grew increasingly cramped, shorter trainees, such as Armin and Connie, would be shafted, having to retreat to the back.

"Hey Connie, want me to put you on my shoulders?" Sasha smiled sweetly, giving the small boy a light pat on the head for emphasis of his minute stature.

"Oh, shut it, Potato girl! I can see just fine without you." Was his stark response, but before he could protest, Alfred had already pushed both him and Sasha to the front, giving them a playful wink as the two looked back in confusion. Alfred was a buzz with anticipation as the procession continued along the road to the main offices. A few scouts were leading the way, men with unknown and frankly unwanted names that Alfred only now mildly regarded because he'd soon be joining their ranks. They continued to walk in droves, all sharing the same solemn expression. Alfred knew that it was no easy task to be outside the walls, constantly dealing with the threat of a Titan attack with every step you took. However, he reasoned that if you were hoping to enlist members onto your team and provide hope for humanity, the least you could do was crack a smile.

"Ve~! Look. It's my older brother!"

Feli pointed out from beside Alfred to a young man (who looked eternally angry with the world) riding on a dark brown mare. He looked remarkably similar to Feliciano, so much so that he would have thought they were twins had it not been for his friend's remark.

"You never told me your brother was in the Survey corps."

"Heh, he doesn't really like the word to get around...I think it's because he's extremely lazy, despite being a really good fighter!"

Alfred smirked. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Feliciano tilted his head to the side, oblivious.

"And who is that?"

"Nevermind." Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, Alfred, look! There in the middle of the group."

Alfred had turned his eyes back to the front just in time to catch the tall and unforgettable stature of Commander Erwin Smith. Back before the fall of Wall Maria, the Commander had come to visit Alfred's town many a time, speaking with the local Stationary troops to ensure that up-keep on the Gate and its surrounding areas were in check. The man didn't seem to have been affected by time at all, wearing the same stoic expression, carrying the same air of total authority over a Legion of the most talented warriors in all of Humanity with little opposition. His large eyebrows, which were not unlike those of a particular Corporal that Alfred knew, were furrowed, but there was at least some semblance of a smile on his face. This was a man that demanded up-most respect, and the man that Alfred above all else to impress.

Beside him rode another man of great power: Humanity's greatest fighter: Corporal Levi. His dark hair bounced ever so slightly with the fall of his dark steed's hoof-steps. Intense, deep-set eyes stared straight ahead, paying no attention to the calls of admirers and fans as they passed. Alfred had been warned before-once again by the same thick eyebrowed Corporal- that the man was of a shorter stature, but the reality of it was still mind-blowing. He was almost as short as Connie, and Alfred didn't even think that was possible! The individuals that followed after Levi were faces Alfred didn't know but hoped he could, as the bundle of soldiers that followed were none other than the Special Operations Squad. It pleased him to no end when he spotted a perky chestnut brunette who was in step with Levi. She was wearing glasses. Maybe there was a place in the Survey Corps for this new Alfred afterall.

As the Commander and his Legion passed, one by one, a salute had started from one end of the line and was moving like a wave down the ranks. Alfred pounded his chest proudly with his right fist, standing tall and straight with pride. His companions mirrored the ritual and dared not lower their hands until the entire company had passed. The parade had ended, and soon his classmates returned to their preparations for the ceremony that was to begin later that night. Alfred's group had begun dissipating as well, saying their farewells and suggesting they all meet in the mess hall for dinner before the proceedings. Soon only Matthew and Alfred were left. Alfred inhaled deeply, grinning from ear to ear.

"Matt-_Matthew_-did you see them?"

"Yes, I saw them." Matthew responded, not resisting the vibrant youth who was shaking him for emphasis. "I'm pretty sure that everyone saw them."

"I know, I know-but did you SEE them? They looked so amazing riding on those perfect horses, wearing those 'Wings of Freedom' like badges of honor and strength."

Alfred gushed, resisting the urge to hug Matthew in his exhilaration and instead parted from him, to watch as the Legion had now made it to where their own leaders were waiting. He spotted their head instructor Keith Shadis easily, his bald head glinting in the noon-day sun. Next to him stood Lieutenant Louis, and just to her right Corporal Kirkland.

Both Corporals regarded one-another with mild disinterest as the Commanders chatted, Shadis letting out his vaguely terrifying laughter as Erwin seemed bored with the whole endeavor.

"Hey, Al?"

Matthew's voice had grown very quiet, laced with concern and, if Alfred was correct, a small hint of sadness. He tore away from the business of gods and smiled back at Matthew.

"Yeah, Mattie? What's up?"

Matthew paused, as if trying to put the jumbled up emotions in his mind into words, but they just weren't coming together. Finally he spoke.

"Are you really serious about going into the Survey Crops? You've heard the stories from the others...from the Stationary troops that we shadowed during our training. There's nothing to be gained by joining them except for death." Matthew tugged on his sleeve anxiously, not raising his eyes up to meet Alfred's. "Why don't you join the Military Police? You'd no doubt raise in the ranks really quickly, and you're still protecting the King and the great wall Sina? Or maybe you could come into the Stationary Guard with me and we could protect other villages from suffering the fate of our own? With your talent and bravery, could could become a Captain in no time. And maybe-"

"Stop, Matt. Just stop."

Matthew retreated a bit, biting his lip. His eyes never left the ground.

"You know that ever since I joined the Military, I've wanted to be a member of the Survey Corps. I will always respect the Stationary Guard for their attempts to save my village from the destruction of those Titans, but there's no way in heck that I'm going to lower myself to a pompous, selfish bigots in the Military Police that do nothing but sip tea and wait for instructions from their master in king for every breath they take. "

He paused, repositioning himself to face Matt directly.

"If we're ever going to stand any chance of beating the Titans, of getting outside this cage we call our home, then we have to get under the Titan's skin. We have to figure out what makes them tick and exploit it until there's nothing left! Everyone just seems to think that we can sit by and wait for them to attack us, living on the edge of existence as nothing but parasites on a dying planet. I'm just astonished that you're falling for that too, Matt. Gah, sometimes I think Eren and I are the only ones that get that."

"But Alfred, you Corporal Kirkland's in the Military Police. Do you think he just walks with his tail between his legs, doing nothing for the sake of Humanity as a whole?"

Alfred dug his nails into his palm, torn between the world of his own creation and the world he'd come to know once he'd been forced into the responsibility of adulthood at far too young an age.

"He...He's different."

Matthew gazed up at Alfred, his tone and expression becoming softer.

"I just want you to realize what you're getting yourself into, Alfred. It's not all glory and prowess, Heroic battles and sacrifices. It's about death, the acceptance of defeat, and survival. That's all I want to do, Alfred, help everyone-no matter who they are-survive. If you understand that, and feel that the Survey Corps is the only way to do that, " Matthew took a step towards Alfred, "then I won't try to stop you."

Alfred's eyes met his best friend this life had so graciously provided him with after he'd lost everything. He thought of all of the new friends he'd made, the laughter they'd shared, the good times and bad. Matthew was right: it really all was about trying to live another day. To live so that you could experience those things with more and more people, regardless of whether death lay around the next corner. They all lived for the now so that they could live in the future. That was something every human being had a right to.

With a rush of inspiration, he shifted his eyes back to the Survey Corprs, who were in the middle of unloading their provisions and stalling their horses. The chestnut woman with glasses was toying with the pint-sized Corporal, who had now been joined by a lovely young woman with shoulder-length auburn hair. They smiled genuinely at one another (all except for Levi, who seemed perpetually serious), and laughed, no different than how Alfred laughed and carried on with his own teammates. They had seen death. They had known it all their lives, and yet they still lived to see another day, for the promise of that new day. He looked back at Matthew, who was still waiting for his answer.

"Yes, Matthew." He answered without hesitation. "That's the only way I know how to make sure that every single person that I meet, that I have encountered along the way, can have some ray of hope for the future."

The ceremonies were conducted under the relative safety of night, as Titans seemed to have a dependence upon the sunlight, and the entire 104th Trainee Squadron was in attendance. That is, all except for Marco, who had a legitimate excuse and yet to awaken from his relative coma, and his ever watchful companion. Alfred was somewhat intrigued that Reiner and Bertholdt were MIA as well, but the thrill of the evening kept him from wondering about it too much. Headquarters was washed with the warm glow of hundreds of bonfires, the subtle wind causing their shadows to dance upon the cabins and walls. A few of the Survey Corps seemed on edge, the flickering shapes perhaps calling forth memories of the great behemoths that were often hidden in them.

Erwin took the stage, addressing every member the 104th, from the highest ranking of the troops that had been positioned in the front, to most unqualified slackers who'd barely managed to graduate. They truly were in desperate times, Alfred had correctly assumed, as usually on the top ten recruits would ever been considered for the corps. Erwin did his best to make a stirring case, his words touching Alfred's very soul and fortifying his mission to be humanity's hero all the more. Yet, when the time came for choices to be made, he watched as dozens of his classmates stormed out of the arena. Matthew and Feli were among them, Matthew touching Alfred's shoulder fondly before disappearing into the hoards that could not bare the pressure, could not offer up their whole selves for the sake of survival.

In the end, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and a few others whom Alfred recognized but didn't truly know stayed.

"Those of you who remain are among the bravest in all of Humanity. Your decision tonight is one made with great, and heavy burden as your prize. Whatever reason you have chosen to stay, you will be the spark, leading the way into a better world. Thank you all."

As the groups departed, Alfred approached Eren and his gang, offering his congratulations and relief that his fellow classmate had survived the attack. They shared a moment of eager visions for their future in the Survey Corps before another had joined the conversation. Alfred knew who it was without looking and offered a quick dismissal from the group to see Corporal Kirkland waiting patiently behind him.

"Jones."

"Corporal."

The two nodded. They both knew that this was truly the last time they'd have a chance for goodbyes. This morning had only been a preliminary farewell. Eventually, Kirkland raised his hand to offer the graduate a sturdy handshake. Alfred took it reluctantly, but with a proud sense that they were one step closer to being equals.

"May we meet again on terms when our lives are not at stake."

"Give it a few more years when I've become the Hero of Humanity and maybe we can grab tea or something." Alfred smirked, squeezing his Corporal's hand harder. "Is that what your British folk liked?"

Alfred caught the tiniest glimpse of a smile on the man's face.

"Yes, Alfred. That sounds like a capital idea."

Alfred gave one last salute before spinning on his heel and heading back towards his cabin. He found Matthew inside packing, having been told that he was moving to the Stationary Guard in Trost in the morning. Alfred, likewise, would be leaving in a few days with the Survey Corps as they prepared to go on another expedition outside the walls.

"Hey Matthew?" Alfred spoke up amid taking down various trinkets and tokens he'd gained over their three years.

"Yeah?" Was Matthew's reply, not deviating from his work.

"I'm gonna miss you, brother. You better not die before I come to visit you in Trost, okay?"

He heard a stifled sob from Matthew's corner of the room, closing his eyes to fight back his own that dared breach the surface of his tired lids.

"Y-you too, Alfred. Make it a promise-"

Alfred was known for many things in the 104th training squad: his dashing good looks, his overwhelming charisma and presence, and of course his skill as a soldier. However, the thing that he prided himself most with was never breaking a promise, and ensuring that anyone who made a promise to him never broke theirs.

"I promise, Mattie."

Author's Note: Another feels-filled chapter! Sorry about all the Alfred/Mattie dialogue. After watching Episode 22, you get a lot of emotions about life and death and what it really all means to these warriors who are risking everything to make a difference in the world, you know? I want to thank you all again for your AMAZING support. And to all the new followers, welcome :D; This story gets more and more complex and confusing as I go along. Thank goodness for references, as I don't remember half these characters names! Hopefully going to start incorporating more SNK characters in it soon as Alfred and the others hit the road. Let's see what happens to them next~ *doesn't even know herself*

~Faux


	10. Chapter 10

Another dreamless sleep...Or should it be, another sleepless night. Alfred was so excited for the morning's arrival that he'd wondered if he'd slept at all. In fact, he was so excited that he had nearly tripped over the edge of the bed post, half-tumbling down to the floor below. Matt's head popped up so quickly that he banged it against the top bunk, and both boys were left in a fit of pain, laughter, and gruff insults as they tried to blame the other for their plight. Leaving on a note like this wasn't so bad, Alfred thought as he made his way to the stables to join the rest of the departing Survey Legion. The Survey Legion that HE was now a part of!

"Good morning, Alfie!"

Alfred assumed Sasha had said, considering the girl was attempting to communicate with a roll sticking out of her mouth. She was standing aside a horse that was nearly the same color as her hair, brushing it smooth, careful motions.

"Heh, good morning to you too, Sasha! How was breakfast this morning?"

Sasha swallowed hard, consuming the entire roll in a matter of seconds.

_And that's why she's one of my best friends."_

"Oh it was great! Didn't you get any? Cause if you didn't get any, I stole seconds without the cooks seeing." Sasha flipped open the saddle bag to reveal that she had managed to snag a large stash. "It's for the road, ya know? In case I get hungry."

"You mean _when_ you get hungry, right?"

Sasha gazed at Alfred knowingly before sticking her tongue out, causing the young man to stick his tongue out right back.

"What are you two doing over here?"

It was Connie, whom was already mounted upon his steed and seemed uncharacteristically eager for such a mission to begin.

"Hey, Connie! You ready to head out?" Alfred absentmindedly wonder which horse he should take for the journey.

"You bet I am! I heard that we're going to make a pit-stop at Trost first for supplies. It'll be fun to be back in the city-life, I was getting tired of this sand-pit of doom and gloom."

Trost...That was where Matthew was being assigned as well, Alfred recalled.

_Heh, can't seem to get away from him…_

"Trost...Isn't that where Jean is from?" Sasha pointed out, sneaking another bit of roll before securing the saddlebag and fiddling with the bridle.

"I'm pretty sure that's where he's from…." Connie looked off to the side, contemplative. "Have either of you heard from him since the incident? I didn't even see him at graduation."

Alfred shrugged his shoulders. He'd known full well where Jean had been, but his new-found respect for his classmate kept him from saying it. Instead he responded with his usual catty-quips.

"Not sure. I'll bet you that he's just off somewhere gloating at the fact that we're all off risking our lives as Heros while he's safe behind his little Wall with the king."

"Oi, at least I have enough common sense to not offer myself as Titan chow."

All three heads spun as they spotted their overconfident classmate in his typical matter-of-fact pose. Arms crossed and half-leaning against the door of the stable, Jean kicked at the dirt, walking over to join them just a stall or so away. He had stopped at the stall of a particularly lovely mare, who flicked her ears towards him, nostrils flared and eyes bright. Jean patted her on the nose softly and the horse nearly shook with delight.

"Wow, Jean, you really know how to charm the ladies." Alfred smirked.

"Oh shut it, four-eyes." He'd already adopted the most painful insult into his repertoire. "Look, I just came to say goodbye to everyone, okay? Like you so brilliantly deduced, I'm going to be going into the Military Police. I said that from the beginning, didn't I?"

"Awww, but Jean! You're one of the top ten in the entire Squad. You would have been a great addition to the Survey Corps." Sasha interjected, hopping up on the back of her horse to stand aside Connie now.

"Not to mention, " Alfred continued, "You'd get to ride on horses _all the time_. I know you'd like that."

Jean shot him a deadly glare, to which Alfred could only stifle his fit of giggles.

"Just to enlighten a few air-heads in the room," Jean stared directly at Alfred who winked back at him, "I'm not just staying for my sake. I'm not the only one who's going into the Military Police; Annie, and Gilbert are joining."

"Oh that's right, I forgot about Annie…" Connie scratched his nearly-bald head. Alfred wasn't surprised that he'd forgotten about her. She didn't really stand out much, aside from the fact that she was nearly the same height he was and had a nose that could poke your eye out if you looked at it funny. The stoic blonde only meant one thing to Alfred: constant contempt. She always seemed upset at the world, focused on her own thoughts. She was an incredible fighter, though.

"Besides." Alfred tore himself away from his inner reflections to listen to Jean again. "Someone has to keep an eye on Marco so he doesn't get into trouble."

Sasha's features softened as the girl shared a relieved smile with Connie.

"How's he doing, by the way?" Alfred chimed in.

"Oh that freckled wonder never ceases to amaze. He woke up a few hours ago wondering if everyone had made it out safely after the Titan attacked...Hey you! Stop it."

Jean pushed the mare's nose back away from him as she'd started to tug at his jacket requesting more affection.

"Well, I don't think there's anyone that's better suited for the job. Don't let me forget I still owe him a proper greeting whenever we get back from our next mission."

Jean snorted.

"Ceh, like I'd let you forget."

"Oh oh! Say 'hi' to him from me and Connie, okay?" Sasha added.

"Hey, did I say that I wanted to be added in with you?" Connie gripped the reins tighter, a light blush appear on his high-cheek bones. "But...yeah can you say 'hi' for me too, Jean?"

Jean blinked, touched by the concern his friends had shared with their mutual buddy and for once, genuinely smiled.

"Sure. He'll be happy to hear it."

After a few more heartfelt goodbyes, girl tears, and manly hugs, the Survey Legion and their new graduate members set off for Trost in a thundering herd. In no particular rush considering they were still safe behind the Wall and travel would take at most two days, the caravan was momentarily light-hearted. Some of the graduates were chatting up the older recruits, hoping to gain insight on "a day in the life", while others were preoccupied with their classmates-even though Alfred knew that they were all talking about Corporal Levi.

The man rode on his dark black horse with a straight back and an emotionless gaze. He paced next to Commander Erwin, who was all the while holding an intense conversation with another blonde male that Alfred could only assume was Mike Zacharius. Alfred was just a few horse lengths behind the incredible collection of fighters amidst Eren and his gang. Now that Alfred no longer had Matthew or Gilbert to pal around with, and sometimes being around Sasha and Connie when they were acting like a couple was _way_ too awkward, he'd maneuvered his way into their inner circle.

They weren't the most talkative bunch, but Alfred enjoyed the company of some of the strongest fighters in the 104th Training Squad. Plus, Eren was the only one who truly understood his joy with being on the Survey Legion and enacting revenge. What better way to bond than over Titans?

"Hey Eren, " Alfred whispered, fully aware that Mikasa was judging his every move from on her horse just to Eren's left.

"Huh? What is it?"

"You see that woman over there?" Alfred pointed towards the glasses-wearing chestnut -haired soldier that was having a one-sided conversation with the Corporal. "Do you know who she is?"

"That's Hanji Zoe," Armin asserted from just behind Alfred, "She's apparently a very well known Titan researcher and is one of the most knowledgeable in her field. But she's also an outstanding warrior and reports directly to Commander Erwin."

A mischievous glint appeared in Alfred's eyes as he looked back to him.

"Oh really? A Titan scientist, eh?"

"Why are you so curious, Alfred?" Eren rose a brow at his classmate's suspicious behavior.

"Oh no reason….I just wanted to know a bit more about her. You know, since we're going to be members of the same Squad now. It's not like I'm planning to get on her good side so that I can rise in the ranks or anything and bond over our mutual wearing of glasses."

The trio shared a moment of silence.

"Uh, Alfred-"

"Can't talk now! Thanks for the information, Armin. See you three later!" With that, Alfred trotted off, leaving them in a state of confusion and concern.

Alfred caught up to Erwin's pack within a few strides and settled himself next to Hanji. He showed off an unabashed grin and saluted from on top of his horse, having to fumble to put the reins back in his hands and not lose his balance.

"Ma'am! Am I right in asking that you're Hanji Zoe?"

The woman stared, wide-eyed at the display until she managed to make sense of the situation enough to grin in return.

"Why yes I am! But I don't think I caught your name. You're one of the new recruits, right? Love the goggles, that was one of my designs you know."

Alfred turned usual charm to full blast and pushed the battle-goggles further up the bridge of his nose.

"No kidding! They're definitely a work of genius."

"Years and years of research and many failed attempts during scouting missions. Lost a lot to that one, but we can now gain so much more!" The woman gave Alfred a once-over before gaining a quizzical expression.

"But something tells me that you're not really here to talk about the dynamics and inner mechanisms behind the design of your goggles, are you?"

"No, Ma'am, I actually wanted to discuss some things about the up-coming mission with you. I heard that we're heading to Trost before the reconnaissance mission. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We're just doing a bit of restocking supplies and transferring of troops before we continue." She paused and pressed a free hand to her heart as they road. "I know that you rookies are looking forward to getting your first blood, but there will be much of that to come."

Alfred thought he saw her smile weaken slightly at that and feared he was losing his grip on the conversation. He hurriedly devised a comeback for his plan.

"Oh don't worry! I'm not too focused on getting out there and killing Titans," he fibbed, "What I'd really like to do is learn more about them, you know? Figure out what makes them tick, why they even attack people...Things like that."

Hanji's face had transformed into something Alfred couldn't even begin to describe. Amusement? No. Rapture? No. Scary beyond all reason?

Possibly.

"Ahahah! You've come to the right place if you'd like to learn about Titans." Hanji sat up straighter in her saddle, not breaking her concentration at all as the formation began turning to the left, "I happen to be the leading expert on Titan studies and experimentation. I'm always happy to share it with those who desire to understand the complexity and majesty that is the 'Titan'! Ahh but where to begin? Do you already know about their movement habits? Of course you know of their weakness but that is only scratching the surface of their irregular habits and characteristics. Oh the list just goes on and on!"

Alfred could have sworn he heard a sigh issue from Corporal Levi, the rigid man kicking his horse's sides to edge the beast onwards and out of earshot. Alfred wondered if he should have done the smart thing and followed suit.

"I-I'm all ears…."

After two days and many, many hours of hearing Hanji discuss everything she'd ever learned about the manner and lifestyle of the Titan, the group made it to Trost. They set themselves up in inns near the center of town to await further instruction regarding their next mission. Connie had been placed in a room with him and was in the midst of muttering things about Alfred abandoning him with Sasha for the entire trip. All Alfred wanted to hear was the sound of his own snoring, and soon enough he fell into an exhausted slumber.

Arthur's Note: Well, that chapter turned out very differently from what I intended it to be XD; Sorry again for the filler, but hopefully you got to see a bit more SNK action there! Since Alfred's pretty isolated from the rest of the Hetalia gang, it could be strictly them for a while, but the next chapter is going to be a BIG game changer and I don't even know if I'll be able to do it correctly xox Ahhh...Thank you guys for dealing with my slow writing. I haven't been very motivated to write lately and I apologize. 3 Thank you for reading, and as always, comments/suggestions appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

_Flying. Alfred was flying! The feeling of wind rushing past him was incredible, and though he had always envisioned himself flying when he used the 3DMG, this time he had nothing. It was just him, flying free, through a forest of giant trees. He seemed to be alone, but he wasn't scared. Everything was peaceful, the forest was filled with nothing but the bright sunlight that shone from beyond the veil of the canopy high above him. He spread his arms out like wings, brushing against the deep green fridges of his cape. He felt a deep sense of accomplishment, as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that the emblem emblazoned on its back was that of the 'Wings of Freedom'. After all the pain, all the hard-work and training, he'd finally achieved his goal. _

_A large, thundering crash issued from his immediate right, Alfred's light and shimmering world suddenly turning dark. From behind the maze of branches appeared the bulging eye of a Titan. It's disheveled, dark hair covered the black and soulless eyes that now bore into Alfred. He looked about frantically, spying another dark and misshapen silhouette to his left, then behind him as well. He was surrounded. The sensation of flying stopped, and Alfred could feel himself plummeting to the forest floor below. Instead of the small comfort the ground would have given him, he realized that he was falling _into _the mouth of a grotesquely large Titan covered in fur. Despair ripped through him, a feeling of hopelessness mixed with fear for the inevitable end that was to befall him causing him to call out in desperation. The voice that resulted, however, was not his own. _

It was the screams of dozens of people just outside the window of his inn. Alfred, still in his uniform as he hadn't bothered to change before sprawling out limply on his bed for a short nap, trained his eyes to the glass. A layer of dust had risen up from the cobblestone streets, and the shouts of anguish created a solid din of noise that shook Alfred to his core. The door to his room burst open and Connie, entered, heaving and covered in sweat. He didn't even have to open his mouth before Alfred knew what he was going to say.

"TITANS! TITANS ARE ATTACKING TROST!"

* * *

The pair reached the outside in record time, fitting themselves with their gear and running out into the street to find someone, anyone in their Legion whom they could look to for direction.

"Connie, have you seen the Commander anywhere?"

Connie was literally shaking as he stood next to Alfred, hands seeking the small comfort they could in the cold steel of his blades' hilt.

"N-No! I don't know where he is. I was just having lunch with Sasha when we saw people fleeing for their lives and we-we saw _it_."

"Saw what, Connie?"

Connie didn't say a word, raising a finger to the great wall Rose where a cloud of steam was beginning to cover the once clear inviting skies. There, just over the rim of the wall, stood _it_. The red, burning flesh of the monster that had been the cause Humanity's vulnerability, their retreat into the innermost sanctions of their prison: the Colossal Titan. Its hand was grasping the edge of the Wall, cracks beginning to form. Then, as suddenly as it seemed to have appeared, Connie and Alfred watched it vanish before their very eyes.

The pair remained on alert, confused, frightened, both of them nearly jumping out of their skins when another figure came behind them.

"You guys! There you are."

It was Sasha-a fact that Connie and Alfred realized just in time before they died of a heart attack. She was also equipped with her gear, her usual carefree demeanor having been replaced by pensive dread. Alfred had never seen her like this.

"The rest of the Squad is trying to assemble everyone into the square to discuss a plan of attack. I haven't been able to find Eren and the others, but you two have to come with me!"

Alfred could hear Connie inhale sharply, holding his breath. Even though it seemed that the threat was over, the Colossal beast having fled the battle, they all knew that he was only the first in a series of attacks that would follow. It could be any minute now that the Armored Titan would come crashing through the supposedly impenetrable guardian they called the Wall. They fired their cables and took to the rooftops, expertly navigating around chimneys and balconies until they arrived at the bell tower in the center of town.

There, a whole host of others were waiting, nervously talking amongst themselves as they waited for the rest of their party to assemble. Alfred noticed a number of Stationary Guards discussing this and that with Commander Erwin, who stood at the very front of the gathering hoard. The sound of cannons firing at rapid-fire rate from on top of the barrier was unsettling: more Titans were coming. The higher officers kept their composure strong and sure. Alfred felt the mark of a true leader was not allowing your subordinates to see your fear else it become their own. Yet in this situation, Alfred felt that being afraid was well warranted.

"TROOPS! We need to assist the Stationary Guard in setting up a parameter in preparation for the coming of the Armored Titan. You have all been trained, you are at the top of your class. Remember that you have promised your lives to the continued survival and hope of mankind. Should you fall in battle, your efforts will not have been wasted. Do everything in your power to hold the creatures back while the civilians are evacuated and judge soundly the level of your abilities before engaging. Your officers will assign you into teams and stations. Communication and level-headedness are key. _Do not_ forget that you are humanity's greatest defense in this war."

The entire collection of soldiers, Alfred included, beat their chest in salute, Erwin-along with Mike and Hanji who had been at his sides-shot off in the direction of the Wall while the remaining militia began dividing the troops. No sooner had they been sectioned off, the earth began to rattle. All eyes turned to the Wall in anticipation, the small dark form of Stationary Guards who had been positioned at the canons literally jumping from the wall without any attempt to use their 3DMG to break their fall. They had accepted their fate.

Mere seconds after, the Wall was breached, the ensuing rush of wind and debris scattering in all directions. Alfred raise an arm over his goggles to shield him from the blast, planting his feet firmly on the shingles beneath him. He felt Sasha grasp his sleeve tightly, her whole body shaking. The earthquake ended, the massive form of the Armored Titan still in his ramming stance surrounded by the flood of light coming through the gaping hole he'd created. His figure slackened and his square, armored jaw opening to allow a pillar of steam to dissipate into the ever darkening sky.

Alfred felt hot tears stream down his face, unaware of the fact that he had even wanted to cry. He sniffled, removing his goggles to wipe the sign of weakness away and turn to Sasha, resting his hands on her shoulders. She had been unable to contain the constant river from her eyes and gazed up at him in utter defeat. Connie stood off to the side, teeth clinched and brows furrowed. It took every ounce of his strength to not break down in front of her, no doubt making the situation even worse.

"Sasha, stay with Connie. Find the others and maintain the perimeter that we need to set while the townspeople flee, okay? You're the last chance, Sasha, and I know that you can both do it."

"Alfred, what are you planning?" Her words were laced with worry.

"Yeah, Al, I hope you're not about to do something idiotic like you usually do. This is real life, Al, not some sawdust dummy."

Alfred only offered a smile, that same smile he always gave

.

"Wow, I appreciate the vote of confidence, guys."

"I'm serious, Alfred, if you get yourself killed, then what do we tell Matt and the others? Sticking together is the best option we've got."

"It's the best option _you've_ got. I'm Humanity's Hero, remember? And I'm not about to let my best buds get eaten because I tried to be all flashy and showy in front of the brass, alright?"

Sasha opened her mouth to protest, still tugging on Alfred's sleeve.

"Nope, "Alfred pulled himself away from her, placing her hand in Connie's instead before taking a few steps backwards, "I won't take no for an answer and I'm not saying goodbye. I'll be back, okay? You two save worrying for yourselves and let the Hero do his work."

Connie couldn't help but blush at the touch, but before he could object, Alfred had engaged his gear and was whipping off towards the front lines, where a parade of Titans were steadily entering the breech the Armored Titan had created.

* * *

Alfred sprung from rooftop to rooftop, running along the ridges and firing cables on building after building, each one taller than the rest, in hopes to get a better vantage point. The Armored Titan by this time had vanished, as was expected, and now Humanity's Hope was left to deal with the ensuing scavengers that had been waiting outside the Wall. Alfre occasionally caught sight of a flash of green, or a brown blur of a fellow soldier, but he didn't bother stopping. Something had been bothering him since he'd joined up with the rest of the Legion before the Armored Titan's arrival: Eren and his group were still nowhere to be found.

Just as he was about to cross another gap between houses, a quick movement out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention, just in time for him to flip a foot higher in the air to avoid the giant teeth of a Titan. He landed on a nearby chimney and looked back at his foe. It was an older-looking Titan with a long, gray beard and wrinkles lining every part of its face. If it had been human, Alfred might have thought him as someone's kind grandfather, but those empty pits that acted as eyes couldn't fool anyone. Despite his desire to tear the creature to shreds, he knew better than to fight so blindly and continued on his way to the front. He was on a mission.

As he neared the entrance, the frequency of Titans steadily increased, but so did the number of those resisting them. The rose seal of the Stationary Guard made Alfred think back to Matthew and Feliciano, extremely thankful that their assignment in Trost would not be for a few days...If there was even a Trost to guard after this was all over. He paused momentarily on the rust-colored roof of a building that was just before outskirts of the city. He couldn't bring himself to go any further.

The ground was covered with the corpses of his fallen comrades, men and women that Alfred had never known but whom he now felt remorse towards their passing, another sign of Humanity's light in this ever-present darkness. He turned his eyes away from the carnage and lifted his head to the wall. It was battered and broken from the tag-team efforts of the Colossal and Armored Titans, but the rest of it was still holding. There was little comfort in this revelation, however, as the battle to salvage what was left of Trost was just beginning.

A deafening shriek replaced his reflective silence. It was a sound like Alfred had never heard, but undoubtedly human all the same. It was a cry of utter turmoil and loss, and it was coming from the direction of the Scouting Legion. Alfred left the front and headed towards the sound, throwing what little caution there was left to the wind. He didn't make it a few leaps before he noticed another Titan rushing towards him. He cursed and swung around, drawing his blades. He wasn't in the mood to run for his life anymore; he was going to give the monster a fight.

He disengaged his battle gear and landed on the nearest building, racing along the spine of the rooftop to engage the Titan directly, jumping up to dodge a hand that smashed and splintered the area he'd been standing just seconds before. He shot a cable towards the cement wall of a housing unit just beyond the Titan and spun in the air, slicing into its neck as he passed and making a clean, calculated cut. The Titan fell limp, fresh blood now staining Alfred's sword and hands. He stared at it for a few moments, watching as it faded. He'd been told hundreds of times during his years of training how Titan blood and titan bodies faded after being defeated, but experiencing it first hand was something different.

Alfred was so entranced by this phenomenon that he nearly missed the fact that another opponent had come, the Titan's nose within a foot of Alfred before the youth sprung up again and over just out of reach.

"Woah! That was a close one...Can't let my guard down like that."

Alfred shot forward, hoping to lead the Titan on as he turned sharp corners in the alleyways, the footsteps of the creature not unlike the sound of a hundred galloping hooves. He spotted a fallen warrior as he passed another building. The smell of death filled his nostrils, mixed with the stench of the Titans, causing him to gag back a bit of bile that threatened to surface. The Titan was gaining fast on him, Alfred deciding the best option would be to attempt and flank it from the rear by utilizing the maze of houses. He landed on the ground and ran into an abandoned store, hoping to fool the Titan into rushing past in order to gain the advantage.

His plan worked perfectly, and just as the gargantuan heel passed the doorway, he emerged from the shadows, attached the cable to the Titan's head, and threw himself around in a wide arch to come down between its shoulder blades. Another Titan slain.

Alfred hopped up on top of a taller house, smirking. He wasn't doing too bad for himself-especially for his first battle! He scanned the surrounding area, the desecrated buildings and smoke-filled sky wiped the smirk right off his face. They were a testament to the fact that, despite the small victories they were able to obtain, Trost was all but lost to the Titan hoard. Alfred stood for a bit longer and turned towards the south. Another member of the Survey Legion was fast approaching his position. As they grew closer, Alfred could make out the blood-red of Mikasa's scarf, flapping in the wind from the intense speed of her charge.

"Mikasa! You're alright. Where are Eren and the others?"

But Mikasa didn't stop. She didn't even seem to acknowledge Alfred's presence. He slid out of her path just in time before he was barreled over. He followed her trail, amazed by the sheer mindless fury with which she utilized the maneuver gear, weapons drawn. He wondered where she was heading off to in such a rush, but he didn't have very long to ponder. A large shadow loomed over him, causing the hairs of the back of Alfred's neck to stand on end. He swallowed hard, staring wide-eyed at the Titan that watched his every movement with mild amusement. Its dark hair partially shrouded its eyes, its mouth turning up into a wide, insane smile. The same, wide, insane smile of the dark haired Titan from his dream.

_This is it. I'm going to die here._

Alfred couldn't move, he could hardly breathe. Stunned into submission by the looming threat before him, he could do nothing. His insides burned, his head throbbed, everything about him told him to run, to escape, to do _something_! He managed to clench his fist about his hilt, teeth gritted in attempt to mask his terror. But this was the end. What would Matt do? What would _he_ do when the only thing left of Alfred was an arm, or a leg, or whatever the demon found unworthy to eat of its helpless prey.

Without warning, the Titan sprung forward, but before he had gotten close enough to strike, a glint of steel and sigh of a gas canister drew Alfred back to reality to watch as the Titan fell dead just a few feet away. Alfred stumbled backwards, falling on his backside harsh against the ceramic tiles, winching. He gazed up at his savior, having to blink twice to convince himself that it wasn't his training buddy but, instead, his elder brother.

"R-Romano?"

Romano rolled his eyes, detaching the sword he'd just broken to slay the Titan, inserting another in a fluid, subconscious motion.

"Keep'a yer head in the game, Rookie! The Commander's said for everyone to return to the tower. Trost has been lost and there's no reason to stay here now that the civilians have evacuated."

Alfred gathered what wits he had left about him and stood, rubbing his tail bone which was tender from the tumble. However upset he was by the news of their loss, he was sure as heck glad that Romano had been there. He didn't protest the order and prepared to follow Romano back to the rest of the troops when a streak of lightning made both mens' heads turn.

Just hundreds of feet away, there erupted a roar from the spontaneous appearance of a 15 meter class Titan. With shoulder-length, black hair wrapped about pointed ears, the impressively toned Titan ripped open its jigsawed mouth and cried out to the sky. Romano and Alfred watched,mesmerized as Titan began attack, no _slaughtering_ the Titans that were gathered around it. Never before in the history of Mankind had something like this been Witnessed, Alfred was sure of it. Blow after blow the muscled Titan deliver shattered another skull, feld another enemy. But who was really the enemy here? The Titan, or the Titans it was fighting? What had even caused this aberrant behavior?

"Jones, is it?" Romano's barking broke him from his trance. "We're leaving, now! Commander's orders are final and this Titan...should buy us some time."

Alfred couldn't tell if Romano was acting on account of orders or on account of getting out while the least possible effort had to be made. Regardless, Alfred was in agreement, the possible fates of his friends in this chaotic battle motivation for him to return all the more. He took one last look at the enraged Titan, who was headed in the opposite direction towards a group of its kin, and then fled with Romano. As he trailed behind, he could have sworn he recognized the Titan's furious, enraged punches from somewhere before….

* * *

Author's Note: GAH this chapter XD; So if it wasn't obvious, this storyline is running parallel with the actual Manga and unfortunately it's pretty much turned into "SNK with a touch of Hetalia" in it -o-;; But! The next chapter will hopefully return some of those Hetalia elements/characters to it and break away from just being a written version of the manga. I'm trying to stay as loyal as I can with the events that occur, but of course elements like Jean/Marco and other characters will create a slightly different result/make for a deviation from the series. I have to say, though, that this was a very hard chapter for me to write. Again I apologize for the lack of dialogue, but with most of the previous one being dialogue, I felt it needed balance, right? This story just keeps getting longer and longer and I really should try and end it soon *laughs nervously*

Anyway, any feedback on the battle scenes are MUCHLY appreciated. I have trouble writing battle scenes, so let me know what you think/offer any critique for later chapters when fighting comes again-because it's SNK, so you know it will. ~Faux


	12. Chapter 12

Participating in the battle of Trost had been difficult, terrifying, and chaotic. However, cleaning it up was much worse. Through events that Alfred could only describe as a blur of destruction, confusion, and death, they'd manage to evacuate the remainder of the villagers and soldiers into the safety of the inner walls. There were strange rumors floating around on how the Survey Corps and Stationary Police had managed to turn the tides, involving a particularly wild tale of aberrant Titan actually _aiding_ them, but no clear facts had surfaced yet. The only truth that Alfred knew was that overall Humanity had lost; lost housing, lost civilians, lost troops and ultimately what little space they had left as a species on this planet.

It had been a few days since the attack on Trost, and as Alfred walked through the temporary barracks, seeing the tear-stained, haggard faces of his comrades, he realized he would never see some faces ever again. His lips formed a thin, taut line. His own brush with death had shaken him, shaken him so much that any intentions he'd had of defeating the Titan had vanished. Instead it had been replaced with utter submission, acceptance of his fate at the hands of a monster that he'd sworn to vanquish. He narrowed his eyes, so intent on mentally beating himself up for his weakness that he nearly ran right into another cadet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going-Oh, Alfred, it's you."

Alfred stumbled backwards a few paces, putting his hands up apologetically to gaze upon the face of his savior.

"What's wrong with you, Rookie? You look like you're constipated or something." Romano continued to chide him, the eternally angry vibe radiating from him.

"Sorry...Just thinking again, Lieutenant Vargas."

"Eh-A dangerous past time for you, but definitely something you need to practice."

Alfred dismissed the jest for the time being. Somehow this man's rude behavior reminded him of a particular someone that he had been missing desperately since the battle. Of course, he was very fortunate that Sasha and Connie had both escaped the struggle practically unscathed, he knew that many had not been so lucky. They'd shared a long cry after their reunion (it was mostly Sasha who had done the crying), but had little time to mourn before having to return to their work of protecting the inner wall. It was in this time of uncertainty that Alfred needed the strong hand of his best friend, the wise words of his mentor. He wondered if either of them had learned about the attack, if they thought he was still alive?

"He-LLO. Earth to Jones."

Alfred felt the sharp tap of Romano's nail against his head, the young man raising his arms up instinctively in a defensive position. The older man merely scoffed and crossed his arms, unimpressed with the display. Alfred lowered his guard.

"Look, I know a lot has happened, and that was one hell of a way to welcome you into the Survey Corps, but that's gonna be a norm, Rookie. When you live a life outside of the walls, you have to expect that not everyone's going to make it. "Romano paused, turning his head to watch as a pair of Stationary Guards carried off another cloth-covered body. The barracks had been turned into a make-shift infirmary, and large-scale operations were next to impossible with the hospitals already full of civilian casualties. Alfred hung his head.

"The more you think about it, the more you make yourself ready for defeat. You gotta live day by day-Like me." Romano shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant.

"Don't you ever worry about other people that are waiting for you at home? What about your brother? He and Matthew will both be stationed here in a few days-" Alfred thrust his hand after the retreating clean-up crew, "That could just as easily be them on that cot one day!"

Romano's eyes grew uncharacteristically dark as they locked onto Alfred's. The young man gritted his teeth, prepared for the worst, but instead of a reprimand, the superior officer gave him the cold shoulder and turned to leave.

"The sooner you realize that when you join the Survey Corps you fight for yourself, the sooner you'll learn to not wet your pants the next time you see a Titan face-to-face."

Alfred opened his mouth to shout a retort, but thought better of it and closed it again. There was enough fighting with the actual enemy than to create more of it within their ranks. _Funny_, Alfred thought, _I feel like I've heard that phrase somewhere before..._

It would be another day before news reached the remaining factions of the Survey Corps where Sasha, Connie, and Alfred had been stationed. The rumors of the "Titan Warrior" had been circulating, the story becoming more far fetched as it spread. First, the Titan had been an aberrant that decided to turn against its brethren, then it became a magical conjuration by some 'Witch of the Wall', and most ridiculous of all, it was some form of giant puppet that the military was planning on using to gain some advantage on recovering Trost.

Alfred leaned against a pillar on a street corner with a group of his peers. While awaiting orders, the lower ranking individuals in his legion had been assigned to assure that riots didn't occur amongst the civilians: the Stationary Guards were too busy with their own restoration efforts. A few older men were seated around abandoned cargo boxes transformed into crude tables. They nursed a large bottle of alcohol and were laughing gaily despite their current situation. Drowning their troubles away, Alfred mused.

"Aye, they're saying that if the attacks keep happen' like this, they're gonna seal the gates and leave us all out here past the point'a Wall Sina as bait!"

"Oi, and I heard that there's some new faction's been praying to the Walls for direction. Like a giant slab'a rock can stop 'um! Hasn't it already been proven they don't mean a thing anymore?"

"Heh, "a particularly heavy-set man with rosy red cheeks poured another pint back before wiping his maw, "What about that 'Titan Weapon' they keep spewing about in the city. I hear that there's some way that the Survey Corps is gonna use an actual _Titan_ to fight _for_ us and seal the hole in Wall Rose!"

This caught Alfred's attention, shifting his weight to gaze at them out of the corner of his goggles.

The other two men bubbled over with giggles and snorts.

"Yeah yeah! They're 'aving a trial tomorrow with a lad they say can control it. Boy's no more than 15 years old and he's the 'Hope' for Humanity! Got a Military Police escort and everythin'!"

"Oh really? What-someone finally convince them to be on our side instead? Well! Looks like our problems are solved, boys!"

"I'll drink to that!"

The three clinked their glasses and chugged until the amber fluid was nothing more than foamy bubbles. In the time it had taken them to do this, Alfred had crossed the street and was now standing above them, a frantic look in his eyes. Two of the mean nearly doubled over in shock, the third spewing the booze in the young man's face.

Alfred stood silent for a moment, raising his sleeve to wipe off the foul-smelling projectile.

"Sorry to bother you, my good sirs, " Alfred said, words dripping with sarcasm, "But what was that about a 15 year old with the ability to control Titans?"

The culprit of Alfred's how wet face rubbed the remaining alcohol off his chin and mustache, not an ounce of apology on his features.

"Another military brat...You could warn a man next time you decide to interrogate us, eh? Just because we're all trapped like dogs in here together, doesn't make you lot our masters."

"I wasn't trying to be, Sir, "Alfred soothed, placing his hand on the man's shoulder in a friendly gesture, "I was just asking a simple question."

Alfred was thankful that the man's intoxicated state was making his lips rather loose.

"There's rumor a boy from the Survey Corps that just came into town-your sort-was controlling a Titan to fight off the ones that came in through the hole. Could'a saved us a hell of a lot of time if we knew you could do something like that." His words sounded heated, as if he was blaming Alfred for their loss of Trost.

Alfred racked his brain for the proper response, but he couldn't make anything surface. So, he remained silent, hoping the other men would weigh in.

"Aye, what was his name, Fin, Jaga somethin'...?"

"Jeager?!" Alfred answered, eyes wide.

"Yeah! That's it, the Jeager boy. He's going on trial tomorrow at the high court. Military from all over's coming to discuss some other tax-wastin' scheme to keep us alive a bit longer before we're all devoured by those beasts."

Alfred wasted no time. He patted the man's shoulder gruffly.

"Thanks for the information, my good men! Your responsibility to your civic duties is highly inspiring!"

Without another word, Alfred walked off, leaving the other troop members that had been with him in search of his superior officers. His mind replayed the terrible scene in his head: the great Titan with pointed ears and crooked jaw; Mikasa flying past him with determination in the direction of its appearance, it was all making sense now. On that note, he hadn't seen Mikasa or Armin since after the battle. He'd feared the worst until he learned from Commander Erwin that they were being assigned to the opposite side of town. An excuse he highly doubted now.

He made it back to the barracks in mere minutes, breezing past a curious Sasha, who had been tending to one of the horses.

"Alfred? Where are you off to in such a rush?"

Alfred skidded to a halt, looking back over his shoulder to her. She needed to know about this-both she and Connie did.

"Sasha, have you seen Connie?" Alfred asked, walking back to join beside her.

"Yeah, he just went to get us some more rolls from the hall...What's wrong, Alfred? You seem upset."

Of course. The girl who was as clueless and carefree about fighting as she was obsessed with eating could pick up on the rush of emotions that were suffocating his brain. He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping to dismiss her worries.

"I'll tell you in a sec, okay? Can you go get him?"

Sasha gave him a quizzical look in response before heading off to fetch him. Once the two were together, Alfred retold everything he had learned from his interaction with the men in the yard.

"And they said that a lot of the heads of the Military Police branches are coming out to this. I think that means we might be seeing some familiar faces-I thought we were finally rid of them when we graduated."

"Well you can't say that you're not happy to see at least _one_ of them, Al." Connie seemed completely unconvinced that this entire scene wasn't just the fanciful ramblings of drunk old geezers.

Alfred was unable to keep a blush from appearing on his cheeks, though why it had appeared he wasn't sure of himself.

"Oh come off it, Connie! Didn't you hear what I said? _Eren_ can apparently control a Titan and is going to be on Tribunal tomorrow! This could be a life or death situation."

"Well, at least we know they're all alive," Sasha interjected, continuing to stroke the horse's neck, "I had the biggest scare that they were all killed in the attack after we didn't hear from them."

Alfred sighed. They were missing the point!

"So, now that we've heard this fairy tale, what are you suggesting we do about it, Alfred?" Connie stared at him with lofty expectations. "It sounds like a pretty crazy story to get all worked up about with some outrageous plan."

Alfred put his hand under his chin, a sign that the duo knew meant it was in deep thought. Alfred's eyes eventually rose back to stare at Sasha and Connie with all the determination he could muster.

"I don't know what _you_ two are going to do, but I'm going to do everything in my power to get close to that Trial." He snapped his fingers, the sudden sharp geasture starling the horse as Sasha attempted to calm it. "I know! I'll convince them to make me an escort when they take Eren to be tried and sneak in through the back! That'll _totally_ work, I'm sure of it!"

"Yep, that's pretty outrageous."

Alfred was too busy running through scenarios in his head to bother with correcting him. He had a lot of work to do before tomorrow's trial, but if all went well, he'd be able to kill two birds with one stone. The only problem was where was he going to get hair-gel at a time like this?


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe that you talked me into this."

"Shhh...Just act natural and we'll get through no problem."

"You really think that slicking your hair back and putting on a Military Police jacket will keep people from recognizing you?"

"Well that's why I have _you_, right? I know you can vouch for me!"

Jean sighed from his place in line just ahead of Alfred. Just like the old men had said, the Military Police had been assigned as escorts for the officials that were all gathering for Eren's trial. Carriages filled the narrow cobblestone streets of Trost as the all slowly marched towards the judicial building in the center of town. Some way or another, Alfred had managed to convince Jean-who by now had become a fully-fledged member of the Military Police-to help him sneak in and find out what was going on. Since Gilbert was nowhere to be found, Jean had been his best option.

So now, for reasons that even Jean didn't understand, he'd dressed Alfred up as one of the ground units, threw a cloak over his head, and had (so far) successfully passed him off as one of their own. He'd found that the Military Police wasn't exactly what he'd hoped for. The leaders were slacking drunks, his fellow peers in the unit were lazy cowards that exemplified the rumors people always spread about the Military Police. Still, he was in it for Marco. The injury from the Titan had been so severe that the boy could never operate 3DMG again and had become an office assistant. At least, by being in the Military Police, he could keep an eye on him.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, Alfred. A lot of our commanding officers from the Trainee corps are here. They'll recognize you in a heart -beat if they spot you."

Alfred shrugged , the clunk of his gear beneath the cloak a sign of extra insurance for a quick getaway if he was actually discovered.

"What's the worse they could do? I'm not under their control anymore-And it's not like the Survey Corps is doing anything right now. We might as well be twiddling our thumbs and playing poker for all the good we're doing in this city."Alfred huffed. It was true that the survivors of the attack on Trost resented the Scouting Legion for their 'failure' at protecting them from the Titans. A waste of tax-payer money, they were, a useless thief of what little rations they had left. Nothing good was spoken about any of the valiant efforts those who had died that day made to protect them. In all honesty, Alfred wanted to get out of the city as soon as they could...and if Eren's trial had a hand in doing so, he wanted to be a part of it.

The two now walked in silence behind a golden-laced carriage, the shuffle of boots and clacking of hooves against uneven ground strangely ominous in the mid-afternoon air. They rounded the corner for the final stretch to the judicial building and saw the straight path before them lined with spectators on either side. The crowd looked restless, rather well-to-do men dressed in finer clothes stood back behind 'average' citizens whose shouts rose up above the din.

"We want results! We want answers! For Humanity! For the fight and hope of tomorrow!"

Some of them started a chant that quickly caught on, steadily increasing in volume.

"To victory! For truth! Prove it! Prove it!"

Alfred heard Jean click his teeth in obvious annoyance. Just then, a large black stallion came galloping towards the group Alfred and Jean had been hiding in. The man upon the steed looked angry…particularly so thanks to his impressively thick eyebrows.

"You lot! Do your job to keep those citizens quiet. This is a crucial trial and we don't need any riots breaking out just because you failed to do the one task you'd been assigned."

Alfred could identify that blunt, scolding tone anywhere. He pulled the hood further over his head. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he gave a speedy salute after a cue from the other soldiers around him, and followed even closer at Jean's side towards the edge of the formation. He half-heartedly hushed the crowd, not daring to speak lest his voice be picked up by the man's keen ears. He finally breathed a small sigh of relief when the hoofbeats faded.

"PHEW! That was a close one." Alfred slouched, ignoring the whispers of a few by-standers he and the others were attempting to corral. "You didn't tell me that _he_ was here." Alfred shot an angry look at Jean.

Jean merely rolled his eyes, all the while pushing a man in a black rob, waving a leather-bound book in his face, into the mob.

"Hey, I _said_ that our leaders from the Squad were here. It was your fault for not asking who, jerk."

Alfred was about to protest when a light, female voice interrupted the start of their heated discussion.

"Um, excuse me, but we need to get going...Our caravan has already left. Oh-are you a recruit from the inner city? I don't think I've seen you before..."

Both Alfred and Jean looked back down to see a short, dark-skinned girl with deep, auburn locks staring up at them expectantly. Alfred ran his fingers through his bangs, which he'd parted to one-side and slicked down until it almost covered his eyes. He smiled that Alfred smile and started to open his mouth to speak when Jean ever so gracefully shoved him out of the way. The young man stumbled forward a few steps before catching his balance one one of the barricades.

"Ah-ha! Sey-Don't worry about it. He's just a temporary assignment. He's a still wet behind the ears, so there's no reason that you should know him. Now, why don't we go back and look after that caravan of ours, huh?"

The girl tilted her head, curious, but not enough to ask questions when their jobs could be on the line. She merely nodded.

"I suppose so...Well, I just hope you two don't cause any trouble. And you behave yourself, Jean. There's no reason to pick on the newbies when you're still one yourself." Her slender finger waved back and forth, Jean blushing at her scolding tone.

"Sure, Sure. Let's just get a move on, alright?" He grabbed his teammate by the shoulders and pushed her forward, the girl patting his hand's to order a release.

* * *

Alfred saw this a good as chance as any to move on to the next phase in his plan. Pulling his cloak tighter to his body, he snuck through the next ally they crossed, running behind the maze of buildings en route to the back-side of the judicial building. Thus far he'd made it with no problems at all; not one official had questioned his existence on the force, their minds no doubt as focused on the outcome of the trial as his was. Now all Alfred had to do was sneak close enough to where he could at least scope out the proceedings through a window or door that would be open to alleviate the judges from the heat.

He considered using his gear to get a better vantage point of the parameter from the roof, but thought it would be too risky. He hugged the wall, making it around another street before jumping up on a box to peer over the edge of a dividing wall. The carriage that they had been tailing had made it to the doors of the gigantic hall and the last figure-head had made it inside. The trial would begin any second now. Alfred _had_ to get inside!

Alfred began to step down from the box, when a sudden wave of uneasiness swept over him. He was being watched. His hands gripped the edges of the dividing wall, blazing through scenarios to identify the right mode of action. In the end, he waited for his pursuer to act first, his free hand reaching instinctively for his hilt.

"You know, I'm impressed that you've made it this far without being ratted out."

Alfred bit his lip.

"How did you manage to keep down that insufferable cowlick of yours?"

Alfred dropped his guard and about-faced, staring down at the confident smirk of a Corporal Arthur Kirkland. In truth, there was a jumbled array of emotions he wanted to express to his former superior. Was he upset that his plans had been foiled? Was he worried that he would be reprimanded for his attempts? Was he comforted in knowing that it was Arthur who'd found him and not someone else? Or was he just delighted to see this man's face after when being faced with death? He settled on the last one.

"Heh, can't get rid of me, can you?"

The corporal's facial expression didn't change, unaffected by the young man's attempts to make light of the current situation.

"No it seems, Jones, I can't. Everywhere I turn there's news of you and your classmates exploits in trickling down from the higher-ups at the Military Police HQ."

He jumped down from his vantage point and stood before his mentor, dropping the cloak's hood to his shoulders. He ran his fingers through the unfamiliar glob in the middle of his scalp that even now his hair was fighting valiantly to reclaim it's usual place atop his head.

"Is that right? Guess I must have made some impression them, huh?"

"Yes," Arthur began, his features softening, " That is, all accept for the events after the Trost massacre."

A massacre they were calling it now? Alfred couldn't dispute the name change.

Alfred didn't have a chance to respond before Arthur reached a hand to his former student's shoulder, gripping it as if to confirm the boy's existence than based on sight alone.

"None of us were sure what happened to you and the others, Alfred. The news from Trost was nothing but one horrifying revelation after another. In the end, they divulged the individuals confirmed dead, a few missing...but we were ordered to attend the tribunal before I-we were informed of your status."

The man paused, biting his tongue before saying anything else he might regret. Alfred looked on, the typical urge he would have felt to pull away having vanished the moment he caught Arthur's relieved smile.

"I must say that I am...pleased to see that you survived. I am sorry that any of our youth have to deal with something of such magnitude so early in life, and know that it will not be your last." Arthur placed his other hand on Alfred's shoulder and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Do not forget that you still owe me afternoon tea at some point, I'm still holding you to the promise."

Alfred wasn't sure _what_ he was feeling as he returned Arthur's stare. All he knew, was that the comforting touch and kind words of his superior was enough to distract him completely from his mission to the point where he'd forgotten why he was alone in this alley with the Corporal in the first place.

"I'm glad that I got to see you again too."

Alfred blinked rapidly the moment he realized what had slipped out of his mouth. He clapped his hand to his face, pulling out of Arthur's hold and tried in vain to hide the furious blush that was appearing on his cheeks.

"I meant to say that I-I'm glad that we all made it out alive too! Sasha, Connie, and I. I mean, you didn't expect Humanity's Hero to die like that on his first fight, right? Top of the class and future leader of the Survey Corps? No way!" He stepped back even more until he felt his back brush against the wall. He spun around, ready to strike his offender, only to realize the foe was nothing more than brick.

Arthur held back a laugh, clearing his throat to resume his serious demeanor.

"Humanity's Hero? The same hero that's decide to sneak behind unauthorized territory to attend one of the most important trials in humanity's history out of pure childish curiosity?"

_Well that didn't last long._ Alfred thought, standing straight again.

"Alfred, I know that Eren was your classmate, but this is business above my head, and the heads of anyone not directly related to the trial. Unless you were a witness that had evidence to testify for or against him, you have no right to attend."

"What if I said I _did_ witness it?"

Arthur raised a quizzical brow. "Do you?"

Alfred's eyes fell to the ground again.

"If you lack a concrete testimony, you could be doing more damage than helping him."

"But he needs all the help he can get! I know Mikasa and Armin are in there, but that guy's probably scared out of his mind and the girl's just creepy!"

"Jones."

Alfred took the hint and heaved a sigh in frustration. He absentmindedly kicked a bit of rubble, beginning to pace. He'd already wasted enough time here. There was no telling how far along they'd gotten with the trial. For all he knew it could be over by now! It didn't take that long to sentence someone to an execution, did it?

"You can't be everyone's hero, Jones. I'm sure Eren will do just fine. Besides, Commander Erwin and Levi are both on the side of his service to the military versus experimentation. If it's true that he can turn into a Titan...The possibilities are endless!"

Alfred caught the ring of excitement in his words before he scoffed. This man didn't care about Eren or his livelihood; he just wanted a weapon, like all the other officers.

"Now then, it's about time you lose that ridiculous hairstyle. It doesn't suit you." Arthur crossed his arms, sharp eyes analyzing Alfred's every move, "Shall I escort you back to the Survey Corps headquarters or can I be foolish enough to trust that you'll return there on your own?"

* * *

Alfred returned to the barracks without so much as a goodbye to the Corporal and stood, leaning against the doors of one of the stables. The smell of the tack and hay was somehow pleasant in light of the unfamiliar circumstances that he and the others now found themselves in. He learned later that day that the trial had ended in Eren's favor; to be utilized as a weapon on the reclaiming of Trost, and eventually Wall Maria. Unfortunately, by order of someone Alfred assumed without hesitation, Alfred was to be placed in a unit separate from Eren and the others.

Under the farce that he was one of the "elites" they required to carry-out this mission, he'd left Connie , Sasha, and all of his other classmates to be privately trained for Humanity's larger goal for the Titan soldier. The details he'd been given had been sparse to none, but he'd been reassured that his Special Operations Squad was essential to the success of the mission. At least he'd been placed under the same faction as Romano, and during their month of training, he was able to spend each day with his fellow recruits. Granted it was during intensive lecture and strategical instruction, but he valued what time he had left before the fated day of their departure. Throughout the entire training period, Alfred saw hide or hair of the Corporal, but he thought it was better that way. For all he cared now, that man could go back to his cushy office and wait for grunts like him and his teammates to save humanity. As if he really knew how to be anyone's hero.

_I'll just have to show him myself._

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about being so slow to write this one! I feel like my inspiration for this story has vanished D: But the fact that so many of you are reading it now keeps me going! I really want to make it worth your wait to see the end of this tale, and I think we're FINALLY hearing the "end" of this saga. Sorry for the somewhat random bit of USUK thrown in there, but this was originally suppose to be a fic about the two of them. XD It just turned into so much more...I apologize for summarazing the results of the trial/next steps after it, but if you're reading this fic, you're obviously interested in the series and have seen the anime/read the manga and pretty much know what's going to happen with Eren and the sealing of Trost. So we're going to be focusing on Alfred in the coming climax and be prepared! It's all going to go pretty fast from here on out! Enjoy your read and please review/PM with any comments you have about it! I need all the help I can get!_

_~Faux _


	14. Chapter 14

Still with little to no idea of the main objective of his assigned squad (that intel had been left to soldiers of higher rank), he set out with the rest of his group in the early morning. It was a fairly sizable traveling party,with four wagons containing the harpoon units that had been used only experimentally up to this point in previous attempts to capture Titans alive. Their escort consisted of over a couple dozen or so members of the Survey Corps, the few they could spare that weren't recovery from the devastation at Trost or training for the recon mission set to launch at month's end. Alfred felt a bit isolated, having been the only recruit from the 104th Trainee squad, yet everyone raved continuously how "privileged" he was to have been included in such a crucial mission. Alfred was still convinced that this had been punishment for his attempts to sneak into the trail by a particular Military Police official.

Alfred moved his steed forward as they approached the secondary gate at Trost-the first having been now eternally blocked by a boulder immovable by anyone but the Titan that put it there. No crowd was gathered to see them off, and the evening lamps were still casting the dying glow of the evening while the sun had just started to peak beyond the horizon. Alfred normally would have felt a rush of exhilaration from the prospect of going outside the wall, but this was not the way he'd imagined it to be. Besides that, the outside world to which they'd be traveling into belonged to the humans not too long ago.

With great, heaving moans, the gate lifted and the lead soldier released a mighty call, surging the troops onwards at top speed. Alfred dug his heels into the deep brown hide of his horse and took up his position at the right rear aside one of the wagons. It was his job to protect the precious cargo inside, and even though it wasn't the most "heroic" of tasks, failure was not an option for him.

They rode onwards, fanning out into a wide arc until the entire group raced in tandem towards their destination. From the route they'd left it wouldn't be long before they would see their target: the Forest of Giant Trees. There, they would set-up the harpoon traps and return. A quick out and back, they'd called it. But would it really be that simple?

"Alfred-Remember to utilize the smoke gun if you notice any Titan movement. We're outside the Wall now so we could be attacked at any moment."

The warning had come from a dark-haired woman just off to his left, who was now offering what Alfred could only assume was smile in attempt comfort him.

"But don't worry, okay? We've got some really amazing fighters who are protecting the flanks so the Titans shouldn't get this far inside the formation."

"Right...thanks." Alfred called after her as she steadily migrated west into a blank spot in the ranks. It was then Alfred become acutely aware of the cold steel against his belt loop. He'd practiced with the smoke gun a few times before their departure...What were those colors again? Red for a aberrant, black for caution, black for a titan attack. Wait no.

Maybe yellow for caution, black for aberrant, and red for-

"A red flare!"

The shout of a fellow rider forced Alfred's eyes to the immediate west: the same direction the woman had just left. He cursed and fumbled with holding the reins in one hand and the gun in the other, joining a shower of red flares that had been shot into the sky. Sure enough the formation altered their direction, all the while heading for a vast collection of enormous trees that seemed now within their reach. All things considered the expedition had been going well and Alfred for once had a glimmer of hope that they might just succeed without any casualties.

They redoubled their efforts as another red flare went up on the opposite side of the formation, the entire squadron now weaving their way along the vast emptiness of the plains of Wall Rose. Just then, a solitary black ribbon rocketed upwards, the burst from the gun within earshot. Alfred moved in closer to the wagon, gazing over his shoulder just in time to see an Titan with an impressively large head and, just as equally impressively skinny limbs. It was approaching in rapid, small motions, thrusting its arms forward each time that its legs went back. Despite how ridiculous this motion seemed, Alfred nor any of the other soldiers around him found it entertaining.

"Rookie! Stay with the wagon and make sure that it gets into the forest. We'll hold it off from back here."

The two men who had been covering the wagon's immediate flank looked back at Alfred intensely. One of them was beginning to pull his blade out of the 3DMG at his belt, the other's gaze never leaving the young man's face. "Whatever you do-DON'T turn back, do you understand?"

Alfred bit his lip, torn between his desire to aid in the struggle and the moral obligation he had to continue on with the objective. He could feel the earth shaking as the Titan grew closer and closer; his horse's breath became unsettled and labored.

"Yes, sir!"

With reckless abandon the two steered their horses off course and rushed the offender. Alfred closed his eyes before turning to the front again, adjusting the goggles snugly on his face. It would only be a matter of time before he would be called to act too, though thankfully the Forest couldn't have been more than a half a mile away. If only they could run faster- yet the pace had been set by the wagon and with the weight of the canon, they were restricted.

By this point, red smoke was cloaking the sky like a second sunset, Alfred somewhat relieved to see that the other wagons and their charges had now become one collective unit in the center. He, however, was still positioned in the back of the bubble with the last cart, the only remaining warriors to shield him galloping ahead of them to create a barrier against the oncoming storm. The clash of steel and retracting cables harmonized with the shrieks of abandoned horses and fallen comrades. Still Alfred and the others pressed on. The trees were just before them now! They were going to make it!

* * *

It seemed to come to come from nowhere, spontaneously appearing out of thin air like the Colossal or Armored Titans. This Titan was nothing like Alfred had ever seen before, covered from head to toe in a thick layer of light-brown fur. Its face was solemn, contemplative-if there was such a thing for a Titan- but still affixed with a apathetic presence. With one sweep of its giant, ape-like hand, it smashed into the wagon, sending Alfred and his horse flying backwards. Alfred had deployed his 3DMG just in time to latch onto the trunk of the arching trees that acted as the entryway to the Forest. The remainder of the wagons had made it through, but Alfred spotted the beast lifting a mammoth foot to pound the remains of his into sawdust.

Enraged, Alfred called out at the beast.

"COME AND FIGHT ME YOU HAIRY DEMON!"

But the beastly Titan paid him no mind and continued his destruction of the steel weaponry, shattering any trace that might have been left of the passengers inside. Alfred used this distraction to his advantaged and swung around, jetting to an adjacent set of branches and hurtling through the air. He spun upside down, firing directly at the Titan's left shoulder, readying his blades. He was going in for the kill.

Within an inch of the Titan's locks, the creature reached its hand over his head, Alfred's weapon lodging itself tightly into its palm instead of his intended target. A wave of panic came over him as he realized that the beast had essentially trapped him, and while he worked to detach his blade from the hilt, the hand flipped forward, pulling Alfred with it. The rush knocked the wind out of Alfred and he sprawled helpless onto his back, now laying on the Titan's palm.

He gasped, summoning oxygen to return to his lungs while his limbs scrambled to escape. Yet, instead of squeezing his prey to death, the Titan merely looked down at Alfred with curiosity. It seemed pleased with this display of weakness and brought the boy closer to its face. Alfred managed to capture a few breaths, his entire body shaking .

"**Is it we that are demons? Is it we that fill our walls with the bodies of the fallen? We live. We survive. We are no different from you."**

Alfred stared back in a stunned silence. Did it actually…speak? Words they could understand? Could he then...communicate with him as well?

"**But as long as you survive, we cannot. The two cannot live as one. Accept your fate-There is no reason to delay your disappearance from this world."**

No. There was no negotiating with these monsters. They knew nothing but death and destruction.

"Y-You're wrong." Alfred choked out, groping for his free blade and staring directly into the Titan's dark eyes. "As long as Humanity has people like me, willing to give their all and wish for a future without you Titans in it, there's still hope!"

Alfred leapt up from the Titan's still-open palm and trust the blade into the gargantuan orb, pushing off of the nose in order to retreat into the depths of the Forest's upper canopy. The Titan screeched, a mixture of blood and steam pouring from its socket, Alfred jettisoning away as fast as he could. Just before he reached the branches, he felt something clench around his left calf and wrench backwards.

Searing pain ripped through him as flesh and bone were stripped away, the teeth of the beast meeting once again after having bitten through to his upper thigh. He ricocheted like a limp ball on a pendulum towards the destination he had previously set. Crashing into the tree branch and demolishing his gear in the process. The useless metal fell to the ground but Alfred maintained his desperate grip on his blade. Searing pain erupted from his leg; he could feel the life force draining out of him in a constant stream. Shadow's cast by the Titan's looming form fell over him. No doubt it sought to consume the main course after an unsatisfying appetizer. Tears burned against Alfred's cheeks, vision blurred but still completely conscious of the horror that was about to happen.

Just then, the nauseating stench of the Titan's breath vanished, the flitting movements of something just beyond the monster calling its attention away. Alfred detected the sound of gear, and soon strong hands strained to lift him to his feet. His arm lay limp over the other's shoulder, wincing when they jerked, narrowly dodging the Titan's assault. Alfred got the vague sense they were heading towards the interior of the Forest. A rush of wind suggested one last effort by the beast to stop their flight, but soon the dark mesh of leaves shrouded them and left the hunter without his quarry yet again.

Although the leaves shook with the Titan's cry, his rescuer breathed a sigh of relief when he heard no sign that they were being pursued. Once they had made it to what seemed to be a safe enough distance away, the two landed somewhat awkwardly on the forest floor. His savior nearly fell to the ground with him when Alfred lost what little strength he had left and collapsed.

* * *

.

It was hot...or was it cold? He couldn't really tell the difference anymore.

_Oh no. Oh god! Of course it would be you!_

Me? Well who else would it be? Any why did that voice seem so familiar?

_Rookie, can you hear me? Ch-Why won't it stop?_

What won't stop? The encroaching darkness? The feeling of emptiness?

_There's so much blood…_

Oh. Right. That wasn't stopping either, was it?

_Those bloody Titans! Didn't even bother to finish you quickly. _

Titans...Was he still fighting them?

_Don't you DARE die on me, Rookie!_

Why would you care? Who are you anyway…?

_Alfred! Just hold on...ALFRED!_


	15. Chapter 15 (FINAL)

_Why do you have to be such a cocky idiot? I swear, if you live through this, I'm never letting you out of my sight again! _

* * *

Arthur stood outside the intensive care unit at one of the most accomplished infirmaries in all of Stohess. This building had been his temporary home for almost a week now, ever since he returned with a barely alive Alfred, calling desperate for medical attention. It was true that many in Alfred's unit had lost their lives that day while attempting to complete the Survey Corp's secret mission, Arthur was not about to let them lose another. He had never expected something of that magnitude to occur when he had agreed to be an additional hand in the special operation. It hadn't been his first time outside the walls, despite having climbed so high and deep into the inner city as Military Police, but the prospect of venturing where Titans roamed freely and could attack from any direction was not a comforting one. Although he'd been assured that he would be given a position of "safety" amongst the ranks, the word was relative when nature's only goal was to consume you.

Yet he had found himself saddling up early that morning and tailing a carriage carrying one of the harpoon cannons towards the forest of giant trees. The reason he'd agreed to join was the same reason he had hardly eaten or slept the entire time he'd been at the hospital.

"Corporal Kirkland?"

Arthur's drowsy eyes turned up to the unknown voice, spying a mousey-female nurse, glasses sliding half-way down her nose and curly red locks hiding some of her face.

"Corporal, sir?"

She said again as Arthur didn't answer. Arthur coughed, raising his hand to his face, making a concerted effort to wipe away the lines of worry that had grown thicker with each passing day.

"Sorry, dear, I must have dozed off for a moment there. " he finally answered, standing straighter to turn and give his full attention to her. "Do you have news for me?"

The nurse nodded and held the clipboard up to her face, blocking it from view.

"It seems his condition is stable, and we managed to salvage enough of the nerve endings so the operation should be successful." The nurse's voice rose up from behind her barrier, pausing as she flipped through the pages. "A procedure like this has proven successful in the past, it's true, but only with the will of the patient. This patient….," the woman's words faded.

Arthur hung on every word, seeking any small ray of hope they might have expressed. The glimpse of a smile that had begun to appear rapidly turned into a frown when she refused to continue.

"The patient what? What's Jones done now?"

The nurse lowered the clipboard to push her glasses back to the bridge of her nose, looking back at Arthur apologetically.

"It appears that he's all but given up. Ever since he regained conscious control and motor function, he seems as if he's accepted his fate and won't even try the equipment. Considering how expensive it was for you, Corporal, I'm afraid that you might have made a mistake in choosing him to be the candidate for such a procedure."

If Arthur had held any resentment-or reaction at all- to her words, he showed no signs of it. instead, he lifted a hand to her shoulder, walking past the nurse with a meager 'thanks' before making his way down the hall. The nurse about-faced, calling out for clarification of his intentions, but Arthur ignored her.

He knew the path to the room of Alfred F. Jones instinctively now, as he'd visited it each day throughout the boy's recovery. He'd been the first to see him reawaken, as if he'd come back from the dead. He'd been there when the boy broke down and nearly flew into a fit of rage upon hearing of his condition. He'd been the one to convince Alfred to try the experimental operation in hopes to see the recruit back on his feet again. Now, it was his turn to be there to pull him up by the bootstraps and bring back the fool-hardy hero that seemed to have been devoured along with his leg.

Arthur didn't bother knocking on the door. Pushing it open, his eyes flitted about the room to the hospital bed, unsurprised to see Alfred sitting up and gazing longingly out the window of his second-story accommodations. The boy wasn't wearing his goggles, his hair was a complete mess, and his features were sullen. Still those deep blue eyes and defined features gave him a mysterious, contemplative presence. Alfred didn't acknowledge Arthur's arrival.

"So the nurse paid me a visit."

"Oh yeah?" Alfred's mono-toned response came, blinking slowly.

"She said that you were being uncooperative with the new equipment."

Alfred's hand unconsciously left his lap to drift down to his leg, gripping the sheet that concealed it tightly.

"What kind of game are you playing at, Jones?"

Alfred's gaze shot to Arthur at this point, brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

"You tell me that you're willing to go through with it, that you'll go against all the odds and prove yourself useful to the military despite your 'condition'-as you call it. And here you sit, moping, all but giving up after hours of intense surgery and quite a large chunk of funds from the military's wallet, I might add." Arthur stepped forward, coming to stand just a few paces from the bed now. "I'll ask again," he locked eyes with the boy, "what are you trying to pull, Alfred F. Jones?"

Alfred searched his Corporal's eyes for any sign of sympathy, for any hint of remorse or understanding, but there was none to be found. He gritted his teeth and lowered his head, hiding his eyes beneath his disheveled locks. In a swift, angry motion, he wrenched the sheets off of him, discarding them to the floor on the other side of his bed. Dressed in little more than the typical white hospital frock, the scars that marked the lower half of his body were painfully visible. None, more-so, than the odd circular contraption that had been attached mid-thigh which now acted as the connecting point of his synthetic leg.

Missing appendages were not a new concept to Humanity's forces against the Titan, and many reiterations of prosthetic limbs had been designed over the years to keep militant forces from completely disappearing. This model, however, had only been attempted a few times in the past with some of the military's best fallen warriors. The leg had been sculpted as closely as possible to mirror Alfred's other, the metal constructed of the same, more flexible material the 3MG blade holsters were. The leg's base ran into the attachment grid, where surgeons had meticulously reconnected the salvageable nerve endings. Theoretically, this would allow the owner of the leg to manipulate it as if it were their own, with intensive practice and training.

Theoretically.

"I just can't do it…" Alfred choked out, hands balling into fists as they rested helplessly on his left thigh.

"What are you talking about? From what I've heard, and what I've seen, you've been making great progress! Scores above the rest who have gotten the same procedure. You excel in it just as you do in everything else. Why do you think you can't-?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Alfred interjected, pain in his words, "It doesn't matter how much I try, things will always go wrong. I'll always fail when it comes to being useful, to doing my job, to being what I've sought after all these years."

Alfred's chest rose as he took a sharp breath, words now getting stuck in his throat.

"Every time I try to do something heroic, every time I work for the greater good, protect those that I care about, I fail. I've lost my sight, nearly lost my life, and now I've lost my-" He couldn't spit out last part of his sentence. One hand fell to his side, propping himself up as pressed his sleeve to his face, unable to keep the tears from falling. "What kind of 'Hope for Humanity' can a crippled, blind child be?"

Arthur was torn between wanting to embrace him and slap him across the face. Eventually the Corporal pulled himself down to Alfred's level, kneeling on the floor, and resting his hand on Alfred's. The young man was shaking violently. All of these children had to grow up so fast...He'd been one of those as well, having just finished his training when the Titans made their first attack on Wall Rose. He remembered how it had been, fearing every day that the Titans would reappear again, that all available recruits would be pushed to the front to become fodder. He'd live through the scrutiny of the civilians that saw he and his comrades as nothing but scavengers that fed off the weak before hiding behind their inner walls again. As a member of the Military Police, the 'culling" had been under his jurisdiction as well.

In war there was no difference between child and adult. There were only soldiers.

"Alfred, you've been exceedingly brave. Braver than I or many of the men that make up this excuse of a defense against those beasts. You've exceeded expectations, as all of those that rose from the fall of Wall Rose did. It may be true that you are young, it may be true that you are half-blind and crippled, " Arthur felt Alfred move his hand from beneath his own, the Corporal gripping all the tighter to keep him from doing so, "But you are strong. Strong in will and purpose. You have a kind of determination that I haven't seen in years and that, I will openly admit, has truly reassured me that there just might be a future for Humanity after all."

"There's so much more that you can give, "Arthur started up again after a momentary pause, "And that is why I invested in you. Invested my time and attention, my hope and aspirations, because I believe in you, Alfred. I believe in you and your classmates when you say you'll change the world. I believe enough to leave all that I've gained within the Military Police to ensure that my investment doesn't try to kill himself again. Don't make me regret my decision."

Alfred had drawn his arm away from his face to watch Arthur in slight shock.

"I-I inspired you? But you always spoke of me so badly when I was in training, and even before when I was trying to sneak in to see Eren at the trial you-"

"There are times when a superior officer must act accordingly to what is required of him and times in which authority dictates the actions that are to be undertaken."

"So all those times when you picked on me, you were actually-"

"Let us not delve too much further into this conversation than is deemed necessary, shall we?"

Arthur could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as Alfred suddenly laughed, now doubt entertained by the uncommon awkward vulnerability his Corporal was showing him. Arthur's was therefore surprised when Alfred clasped his hand about his own, curling his fingers around it for support. The touch resonated the appreciation the young man felt with even just Arthur's presence. Arthur smiled and relaxed his features seeing Alfred's old charismatic grin return.

"I guess, even if i can't be everyone's hero, being a hero to just one is enough sometimes."

* * *

It was a difficult road ahead for all of them. Alfred, with new-found motivation to get back on his feet once again, showed impressive speed in the mastery of his new leg. There were days that were harder than others, but with encouragement from daily visitors, including Jean and a rather-light hearted Marco, the challenges didn't seem so bad. While still stationed at Stohess, Arthur relayed to Commander Erwin and the other military officials Alfred's encounter with the Beastly Titan. As a result, Alfred was put on temporary assignment in Trost during his recovery. Arthur moved with him, never straying far from his side having named himself Alfred's official "guardian" until the young man could get back on his own two feet. Alfred's assignment came as a surprise to Matthew, whom couldn't have been happier to see his best friend alive (although not in one piece).

Arthur and Alfred stayed with him and Gilbert in the Stationary Guard quarters, taking on menial tasks as, every week Alfred grew stronger and more confident in his abilities. It was a few weeks after this move that the Survey Corp's witnessed their decimation in route to take back Wall Rose. The capture of the Female Titan and Stohess' destruction followed suit. That was all the evidence Alfred needed to see that it was time to return to action.

"Trying to be everyone's Hero again, Alfred?"

Alfred was busy packing his things when Arthur arrived, the older gentleman standing, arms crossed, against the door frame of their room.

"You know that you don't _have_ to come along. It was your decision to leave the Military Police in the first place."

Arthur looked indignant and scoffed, making his way over to his companion.

"That may be true, but you also know that I'm unfortunately at the mercy of your reckless whims. So to that," Arthur placed his arm over Alfred's shoulder, glancing to him out of the corner of his eye, "I'd say choose wisely."

Alfred cleared his throat but didn't attempt to push Arthur away, having gotten use to the ex-Corporal's more obvious displays of affection.

"You don't regret your decision, do you?"

Arthur seemed to mull this over in his mind for a moment, placing his hand thoughtfully on Alfred's shoulder just above the crest of the Survey Corps-a symbol which they now both wore.

"So far, no."

He caught Alfred's glance out of the corner of his eyes, all joking aside, and pulled him into a quick kiss. Alfred's face burned as the man stepped away.

"Let's hope that you don't give me a reason to."

Alfred, slightly frazzled, clumsily forced his belongings into his knapsack and followed Arthur out, hobbling ever so slightly but never missing a step. Nothing can ever truly clip the Wings of Freedom.

* * *

Author's Note: HOGOSH- So this was the biggest project that I've attempted to undertake in writing in a VERY long time...And I appreciate every single person who's been following it since the beginning/any new readers who stumbled upon it thanks to my tumblr/friends. This fic grew into something much more than I expected, included elements that I didn't think I'd ever write/would be associated with this story, but it's here, and it's done, and I'm relieved.

I apologize if this ending seems a bit "fast" or a "cop-out", but I didn't want to dwell too much longer on the battles and relationships between the characters, as with all battle-based story, one chapter just starts to look like the other and it would get too monotonous. But I'm hoping that this ending ALSO leaves a bit of open space for anything that might come in the future/if I want to do more with this universe. The USUK that this fic was originally intended to have is finally here in the last chapter-a bit rushed granted, but eh -/-; What can you do?

Anyway, thank you all again, I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE leave a review if you can! I want to know what elements you liked, what I can work on it, and who you want to know more about (aka if you want any side short stories on any of the other characters that WEREN'T focused on in the main fic ;D *coughjeanmarcocough* Thank you thank you thank you, and I hope that you'll stick around for more works in the future!

~Faux


End file.
